¿Quién es el titiritero ahora? Cancelado
by SweetGirl90
Summary: Admitámoslo, Marisa siempre ha sido misteriosa, pero ella no es la primera en poseer a Puppet. Quizá antes de su llegada otra persona que cayó en las garras de la muerte estaba ahí, que solo quería ser salvado y amado. Oculto en lo profundo de Puppet por Marisa... Kendall esperaba que lo dejaran en libertad "SAVE ME" AU perteneciente a mi historia "El mejor trabajo de todos"
1. Conociendote

**Wow… mírenme, estoy resubiendo esto ¿Por qué lo hago? Muy fácil. Me di cuenta de que si hacía esto por capítulo en el otro fic, no me alcanzaría el tiempo ni los capítulos, por lo que prefiero que conozcan un poco antes esta, para no confundirse. Además yo los hago muy entretenida, los subiré siempre que pueda, pero voy a tener que borrar los de "El mejor trabajo de todos" Dejando eso, aquí los dejo con el fic. Lo puse en rated M porque me dije "Momento… no puedo subir esto a un fic de rated T, me matarán" y es la verdad, no puedo hacer eso, por eso esta historia no será extra y tendrá un fic aparte. Además es posible –Juega con su cabello- Que si… me lo pidieran.. Habría lemmon, fujoshis hermosas.**

 **¡Recuerden que los amo!**

 **Sumary: Admitámoslo, Marisa siempre ha sido misteriosa, pero ella no es la primera en poseer a Puppet. Quizá antes de su llegada otra persona que cayó en las garras de la muerte estaba ahí, que solo quería ser salvado y amado. Oculto en lo profundo de Puppet por Marisa... Kendall esperaba que lo dejaran en libertad "SAVE ME"**

 **Advertencias: Yaoi/Slash. Relación chico x chico - Abuso físico y psicológico en unos capítulos. Oc's - AU perteneciente a mi fic "El mejor trabajo de todos"**

 **Diseño de Kendall Jack Peterson y Gustavo Miller en mi página de Facebook.**

 **Los personajes de FNAF Como Purple guy, Jeremy y Fritz le pertenecen a Scott Cawtton. Diseño de Kendall basado en el niño que posee a Puppet según Pole-Bear. Lo único que me pertenece es esta historia, los oc's, comportamiento de los personajes. Gustavo Miller le pertenece a mi socio el señor Kuomi-Kun.**  
 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**  
El día ya comenzaba, la débil luz del sol en la mañana se filtraba por las cortinas del cuarto, cayendo en sus ojos, causándole tan solo un gruñido de fastidio. Juraba escuchar su nombre en sueños, sin tiempo para pensar, cayó de la cama directo al alfombrado y duro suelo, no gritó aunque estaba sobresaltado, tapándose tan solo con unas sábanas que había en la cama.

Qué manera de empezar la mañana...

-Kendall, levántate de una vez, holgazán- El chico pelinegro en el suelo levantó su mirada hacia el castaño de mirada maliciosa llena de maldad, "El diablo en persona" como él le llamaba...su propio hermano... El que la noche anterior abusó otra vez...Si, otra vez, no era la primera vez que pasaba y ya hasta parecía darle igual- Y vístete de una vez.

No le dijo nada, se vistió por lo menos para salir de allí. En su interior quería lanzar por la ventana a su cruel hermano ¿Cómo pudo su héroe de la infancia pasar a ser un abusador despreciable? Había sido así desde los 11 años y seguía sin comprender.

-Oye, mocoso-Esa fastidiosa voz lo obligó a voltearse a él. En su mirada café no había más que odio, desprecio...

No se contuvo a contestar con ese tono-¿Qué quieres?

-Solo lárgate ya, tendré que cambiar mis sabanas ahora.

Como supuso... Se dignó a ignorarlo, apenas giraba la perilla para salir de ahí escucho el llamado de nuevo.

-Por cierto, Kendall- Agregaba mientras volteaba- No le digas a mamá y papá de lo de anoche, no queremos problemas... ¿O sí?- Una risa odiosa, el pelinegro salió de allí con rapidez, solo quería encerrarse en su cuarto para estar solo, eso fue lo que hiso.

Cerró la puerta con seguro, se lanzó a su cama abrazado a su almohada...lloró, lloró en silencio sin contención alguna. Llevaba siendo abusado hace tantos años silenciosos ¿No tienes valor de acabar eso? Solo avivaba su sufrimiento. Siguiendo llorando con una débil sonrisa tomó la navaja que descansaba en su mesa de noche.

La miró unos segundos eternos y esta terminó siendo deslizada en su muñeca, la sangre se deslizaba... Según él, el dolor se calmaba. Esa era la rutina de siempre, pero algo en él le decía "YA BASTA" No podía mas, sigue esperando la dulce muerte al fin y ser libre... YA NO MAS ESPERA. Se levantó y revisó en su closet, como sospechaba... La soga que usaba de niño seguía allí ¿Que pensaba hacer con eso? Solo acabar con todo, estaba cansado de sufrir y ahora todo acabaría ya...

-¡Kendall! ¡Cariño!- El sobresalto le hizo esconder la soga bajo la cama, era su madre Mabel la que llamaba a la puerta.

-¡Si! ¿Q-que pasa mamá?

-Solo venía a levantarte para la escuela, pero ya estas despierto por lo que veo ¡Espero abajo!

-¡S-si! ¡Ya bajo!

Muy bien, era mejor dejar esto para después de la escuela, no quería asustar a su madre, al menos ella era querida por él.

Kendall Peterson, pelinegro de ojos café y piel pálida, hijo del abogado mas prestigioso de la ciudad, John Peterson, y de Mabel Peterson, empresaria. Hermano de Dylan Peterson.

Básicamente es un adolescente de 14 años, un depresivo y emo adolescente...El jamás admitiría algo así, pero sí lo era. Y es que no era feliz, lo fue alguna vez, hasta que en su cumpleaños número 11 su hermano, su héroe y ejemplo a seguir...abuso de él, así siguieron los años en los que su felicidad se esfumaba y su inocencia se iba. Tuvo que formar un escudo de frialdad, casi sin confiar en otras personas por lo que no tenía amigos y trataba a los demás no muy agradablemente. Razones así lo hacían ser el blanco perfecto de burlas en la escuela, todos lo acusaban de Emo, gótico y Homosexual. Esto era malo, simplemente porque en esos años, ser un "desviado" significaba la deshonra y el desprecio social. Unos enfermos que merecían morir y ser rechazados. Y así hacían con él, lo rechazaban, se burlaban, llegaban a bromas crueles. Pero con el tiempo pudo volverse fuerte ante ello y no hacer caso a los brabucones de la escuela. Todos los rumores sobre el fueron gracias a su exnovia Lynda, una resentida total que solo quería tener a todos los hombres en su cama. Algo que le causaba asco, además no era la primera chica que veía comportarse de esa manera, muchas de la escuela eran casi de esa forma, ya comenzaba a sentir odio por ellas. Aunque si le preguntabas el diría "Yo quiero que TODOS se pudran, sin excepciones".

Ya estaba listo, bajó las escaleras sin apuros, no tenía tantas ganas de asistir a la escuela, pero ese día visitarían la universidad y le daba curiosidad, aunque sabía que no llegaría a esos estudios. Lo peor de todo era que debido a su nivel, había sido adelantado dos años, por lo que sus compañeros eran mayores...o sea, más oportunidades de burla.

-Hola Kenny- La mujer mayor saludaba desde la mesa mientras veía a su hijo bajar y el hombre leía el diario sin prestar atención al pelinegro.

-Hola mamá...Padre- Eso lo dijo sin ánimos, su padre era prácticamente esos fríos y que se hacían respetar, casi no le prestaba atención y daba lo mismo. Al fin y al cabo nunca había demostrado actitudes paternales.

-¿Estás listo para ir de excursión hoy?

-Si...que emoción...yuju.

-Espero que te vaya bien.

-Gracias ma- No quería hablar mucho, tan solo desapareció por la puerta hasta que una mujer castaña tirando al rojo lo llamó desde ahí

-¡Amo Kendall! ¡Olvida su mochila, señor!- Que idiota, estaba tan distraído. Regresó hasta allá y la mujer le entregó la mochila, él agradeció con una sonrisa leve.

-Muchas gracias, Wendy. Y deja de llamarme así, solo Kendall.

-Está bien, suerte en la escuela.

-Nos vemos- Esa mujer era Wendy, una de las mucamas de la casa, la más cercana a su madre y él, la tomaba por una segunda madre, pues ella era muy amable y fácil de confiarle cosas. Ya no quiso pensar en eso, se alejó de la casa caminando a la escuela...Su segundo infierno.

Se quedó mirando la puerta, enserio no quería ir, pero era solo por hoy y luego podría volver a su casa y terminar por siempre con todo. Así que dio un suspiro y entró, podía sentir sin dudas las miradas acusadoras sobre sí, no pasaron ni cinco minutos y ya había unas cuantas bolas de papel impactando en él, más las mismas burlas tontas de siempre. Ya llegando al salón que le correspondía cerró la puerta y se sentó en su silla, los demás estaban hablando y haciendo quien sabe qué. Era obvio pues el profesor todavía no llegaba, sacó un libro de su mochila y se puso a leer. A su lado se encontraban unos dos chicos del equipo de futbol americano y tres porristas, entre ellas su ex novia Lynda. No dudó en que estaban hablando de él cuando escuchó su nombre siendo pronunciado por una de las chicas "Ignóralos… ignóralos" eso servía hasta que una bola de papel le dio en el ojo.

-¡Auch! ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?!- La rubia que había lanzado eso hizo expresión de asco.

-¡Iu! ¡El emo me habla! ¡Yo no te di permiso para que me hablaras!

-¡¿Emo?!

-Sí, quien más será si no.

-Tal vez sea emo, pero yo no soy una zorra barata que se vende por diez dólares.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

-Lo siento, es verdad, debí decir que no te vendes… eres tan puta que lo haces gratis ¡Oye, Mark! ¿Escuchaste? Tu novia te es infiel con toda la escuela- La chica se levantó y fue hasta su novio.

-Mark ¡¿No oíste lo que me dijo?!

-Oye idiota, no puedes hablarle así a una dama.

El pelinegro miraba con desdén hacia ellos dos- Yo no veo ninguna dama, excepto una puta y uno de sus clientes- Estaba sonriendo cínicamente mientras regresaba a su libro, pero la chica se lo quitó de las manos y comenzó a arrancarle las hojas. Kendall miró horrorizado, cuando el libro cayó echo girones lo levantó, estaba furioso- ¡¿ESTÁS LOCA O QUÉ?!

-Necesitabas un correctivo por hablarme así- Luego de eso el salón completo se quedó callado, la chica había sido golpeada directamente en el ojo por el peli negro. Sus amigas la levantaron dejándola sobre una de las mesas, si bien Kendall pensaba haber ganado se equivocaba, Mark siendo dos años mayor como todos allí lo levantó del cuello de su sudadera dispuesto a dejarle la cara peor que a Cindy, como era que se llamaba la rubia.

-Es hora de tu merecido, emo de mierda- Antes de que pudiera darle un golpe y de que el chico cubriera su cara, una de las chicas del salón gritó.

-¡Ya viene la profesora!- No se dijo más y todos corrieron a sus respectivos lugares, y Kendall acabó en el suelo mientras entraba la maestra de la clase.

-Buenos días alumnos… Señor Peterson, regrese a su asiento- Unas pequeñas risitas se escuchaban desde atrás de todo, sin decir nada él regresó a su asiento-Muy bien, chicos. Ahora vamos a salir a nuestra excursión, así que por favor, salgan en orden y denme sus autorizaciones.

Todos obedecieron, unos diez minutos más tarde estaban frente a la universidad, al parecer esta quedaba cerca de la escuela, no tanto pero sí un poco. Muchos se separaron por distintos lugares para mirar, según dijo la maestra, era una excursión libre. Él no tenía interés en mirar el lugar, solo quiso saber dónde estaba la biblioteca para sacar un libro. Pero ese lugar era tan encerrado que se decidió por salir afuera. El patio parecía muy extenso, no había rejas ni nada que impidiera irse, y al menos tenía árboles, muy alejados de otros. Se sentó bajo uno de ellos, el que estaba más lejos de la escuela.

-Solo…soporta un poco más y listo- Murmuró conteniendo lágrimas, porque el libro no era más que una excusa para cubrir su cara con algo y que no lo vieran llorar. Y hubiera llorado pero…

Casi como de la nada se encontró frente a él y de cabeza, que se notaba que estaba colgado de una de las ramas del árbol, un chico-¡HOLA!

-¡SANTA MADRE DE DIOS!- Eso le había dado un gran susto, reaccionó golpeándolo con el libro y haciendo que cayera de cabeza.

-Auch…. Eso me dejará marca.

Pero en ese momento el peli negro seguía alzando el libro mientras se acercaba, como si tratara de una amenaza mayor- ¡CASI ME MATAS DE UN INFARTO!

-Lo siento, me estaba escondiendo de unas chicas.

-Ya veo…- Dejó la ira de lado e inspeccionó con la mirada. El chico era rubio, pero era medio castaño, avellana en otras palabras. Sus ojos eran café claro, tenía piel trigueña, y por la estatura parecía tener 20 años quizá.

-Muy bien, ahora, lamento el susto y… ¿Qué estás leyendo?

Kendall miró la portada del libro, la verdad ni se había fijado de que era- Em… Shakespeare ¡Oye!- El mayor le había quitado el libro, esperaba que hiciera lo mismo que habían hecho hoy, pero en vez de eso solo lanzó el libro atrás, eso era mejor que lo rompiera.

-¿Enserio? Que nerd.

-Que amable eres, además de ignorante, tienes 20 años y no conoces a Shakespeare.

-… ¿Cómo sabes que tengo 20?

-Biología básica.

Sonrió sorprendido -Nada mal, y tú, enano, debes tener…. ¿10?

-Tengo 14, no soy tan bajo.

-Ok, tienes razón. Soy Gustavo, pero muchos aquí me dicen Guss, es un placer conocerte eh… ¿Tu cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Kendall, solo así- El contrario se vio tratando de ahogar una risa- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Viejo… Kendall es nombre de mujer ¿Tus padres no pensaron en otro nombre?

-¡Es nombre para ambos géneros!

-¿Y no pudieron pensar en uno solo para hombre?

-¿Y tú que eres? ¿Un sabiondo?

-Muy bien, estoy siendo grosero, lo siento-le extendió la mano para darle el libro que hace rato le había quitado- No eres de por aquí ¿Verdad?

-No, solo vengo de excursión por la escuela…

-Puedo enseñártela si quieres, soy de esta universidad.

-Preferiría que no, no tengo ganas, ni siquiera pienso venir aquí.

-¿No te agrada?

-Algo así- Le encantaría responder "No, solo me voy a suicidar así que no llegaré a este lugar" y ver su reacción, pero no.

-Oye, no quiero ser entrometido pero ¿Acaso estabas llorando hace rato?

Mierda, mierda, mierda… lo habían descubierto, que pensara algo rápido pero ya.

-¿No tienes algo más que hacer que espiar?

-¿Espiar? Lo digo porque tienes los ojos rojos y húmedos-

Doble diablos, el chico limpió sus ojos como pudo- Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

-¿Te pasó algo?

-¡No! ¡Ya deja de molestar!

-Un abrazo siempre ayuda que estés mal- Y Kendall hubiera huido pero el mayor lo tenía atrapado en el abrazo, además… ¿Cómo esperaban que un chico de 14 pueda ganar de fuerza contra uno de 20?

-¡No! ¡Suéltame! ¡Esto no es justo!

-Solo ayudo…oye… ¿Ese que se va no es tu autobús?

-No, imbécil, vinimos aquí caminando- Miró allí y su expresión cambió a una asustada- ¡ESTAN LLENDOSE SIN MI! ¡NI ME DIJERON QUE VOLVIAMOS EN AUTOBÚS!

-Yo que tú, correría… Ah, ya lo hiciste- Dijo al ver que el pelinegro ya estaba corriendo a la velocidad que podía hasta la parada, pero llegó tarde, el vehículo se estaba yendo. Guss se acercó caminando tranquilamente, seguía sonriendo aunque Kendall estaba en esos momentos arrodillado en el piso recobrando el aire- Bueno… perdiste el transporte ¿Ahora si quieres que te enseñe la escuela?

-Vete al diablo- Se levantó y empezó a caminar.

-¡Oye! ¡¿A dónde vas?!

-¡A mi casa! ¡¿A dónde crees que voy?!

-¿Siquiera sabes cómo llegar?

-No, pero si puedo llegar solo.

-Es peligroso ir solo a estas horas.

-Ni que fuera media noche, es medio día.

-Lo sigue siendo… ¡Kendall! ¡¿ME ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO?!

-¡Lo siento! ¡Estoy lejos, no te oigo!- Se lo vio desaparecer al doblar por la esquina, al menos hasta que se dio cuenta de que era por el otro lado. Gustavo negó con la cabeza, si no seguía a ese chico, se mataría solo. Por el otro lado, el pelinegro estuvo dando vueltas y vueltas por todos lados, y seguía sin llegar a su casa, ya era la tarde y el cielo tornaba un tono naranja, estaba cansadísimo. Solo se sentó en una banca que había allí, no parecía haber nadie por la calle.

-Genial… primero pierdo el autobús y ahora me pierdo yo, debí haber esperado al siguiente. Y los imbéciles de mis padres ni siquiera habrán notado que no estoy ¡Bravo por mí! Esto solo me da más motivos para suicidarme apenas llegue a casa…. Y ahora…estoy hablando solo…

-Oye niño.

Una descarga de adrenalina apareció de repente, sin mirar a quien le había hablado salió corriendo "Debí haber escuchado a ese idiota, ahora mis padres ni sabrán que me pasó ¡Vamos Kendal! ¡CORRE POR TU VIDA!"

-¡OYE ESPERA!

No iba a parar de correr, su corazón palpitaba rápido, los pies ya le dolían por haber caminado tantas horas, el miedo y el terror lo estaban dominando, tanto que no se daba cuanta de las muchas lágrimas que corrían por su cara. En cierto punto ya no pudo más, se sostuvo de una banca de por ahí mientras recobraba el aire, ya no escuchaba que lo siguieran y estaba calmado. Eso duró poco.

-Ay tonto, aquí estas.

Ya estaba cansado, no podía correr más, y fue tal el miedo que de un intento por dar correteo cayó directo al suelo arrodillado y sollozando alto. Estaba muy asustado.

-¡PORFAVOR DÉJAME IR! ¡NO HICE NADA MALO!

-¿Qué? ¿Kendall, de que estas hablando?

El miedo ya no le creaba ilusiones, dejó de sollozar solo un poco para ver a quien lo había estado siguiendo. Qué vergüenza, era Gustavo.

-Q-que…

-Corres rápido, pensé que estabas huyendo de mi ¡Hahaha, eso es ridículo! ¿Pensaste que yo quería hacerte algo?

Sí, así se sentía, ridículo. Se hacía el fuerte siempre y después en momentos de debilidad así se veía patético sin duda, no podría ahora, ya estaba quebrado y así seguiría. No tardó mucho en volver a su llanto. Descargando el temor. El peli-avellano reaccionó con miedo también, no pensaba que el susto había sido tan grande. Sin hacerse esperar abrazó al azabache, esperando que se calmara.

-¡No amigo! ¡No llores! Aish, si seré imbécil, lo siento… Te pegué un buen susto.

-Cr-creí… q-que…

-No, no, no, tranquilo, no te haré daño, solo te estaba siguiendo por si acaso no llegabas a tu casa… y veo que no me equivoqué.

-Sigh… puedo volver solo- Su lado frío se estaba reponiendo.

-No seas idiota, después de esto no creo que puedas ¿Qué harás si de verdad te asaltan? ¿Llorar como acabas de hacer? No lo creo- Era verdad ¿Y que si enserio hubieran tratado de hacerle algo?- Ven, yo te llevo.

-Ya dije que no, puedo solo.

-¿Puede solo? Yo no lo creo ¿Querrías dejar de ser tan soberbio por una vez en la que te hables conmigo? Nadie es perfecto y sé que estas fingiendo tu papel de "puedo solo"

-No estoy siendo soberbio, enserio puedo.

-Claro… hace rato te largaste a llorar. Me estoy preguntando si dices esto porque es verdad o por no demostrar "debilidad"- Eso le pegó en el alma, porque era verdad- ¿Y bien?

-Está bien… ¿Tu conduces?

-¿Conducir? ¿Quién dijo algo sobre conducir?- Sin el consentimiento de Kendall, el mayo lo levantó para cargarlo como una bolsa, dejando sus piernas colgando adelante y su cabeza y torso colgando atrás, en dos segundos ya estaba pataleando como niño.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ¡¿ESTÁS LOCO?! ¡SUÉLTAME!

-Eres más ligero de lo que pensaba ¿Haces dieta o algo así?

-¡LA DIETA ES PARA LAS ANORÉXICAS!

-Tomaré eso como un no- Sonrió comenzando a caminar- Escucha, no sé dónde vives, así que… tendré que llevarte a mi casa y dejaré que llames desde el teléfono.

-¿Por qué no me dejas en una parada?

-¿Enserio no confías en mí?

-Podrías ser un asesino psicópata y yo tu víctima.

-Si quisiera matarte ¿No crees que ya lo habría hecho hace unos momentos en los que estabas débil y desvalido?

-Buen punto…

-Enserio amigo ¿Estabas bien? Estabas llorando hoy… y me refiero a en la universidad.

-Solo unos problemas personales y ya ¿Por qué te importa tanto?

-Somos amigos, me preocupo por ti.

-Amigos…si claro… ¿Y tú que hacías allí en el árbol?

-Oh… estaba huyendo de unas chicas, querían que salga con ellas…o más bien tratar de tirarme en sus autos, que molesto… es como si no se respetaran a sí mismas.

-Te entiendo.

-Me pregunto si los chicos también son así.

-¿Excuse me?

-Ah, yo soy bisexual- No supo cómo responder a eso. Ya le habían hablado mal de los "desviados" pero no quería ser como esos cretinos- Tu… ¿Quieres que te deje ir?

-¿De qué hablas?

-No te hagas el idiota, sabes bien como tratan a los que son como yo.

-Yo no soy tan bastardo para ir burlándome de la gente, que te gusten los chicos no es mi problema.

-Vaya… la última vez que le dije eso a un amigo, no me habló por… toda la vida en realidad.

-Eso es tonto, esto no te hace mejor o peor persona.

-Al menos tú si eres comprensivo.

-Eso dicen… oye… ¡Alto!- De un salto bajó como pudo- Mira, es mi casa.

Ambos se quedaron mirando la casa en silencio, hasta que el mayor rompió el silencio-Por lo que veo quedaba de camino… bueno, fue un placer haberte traído.

-Gracias.

-Espero que podamos vernos otra vez- Lo dijo con naturalidad, mientras sonreía al pelinegro, este estaba algo sorprendido, pero no se contuvo a romperle la burbuja al rubio.

-…No lo creo, vamos a diferentes escuelas.

-Puedo escaparme a verte en los recreos, no queda tan lejos.

-…Oye, no quiero sonar mal educado, pero ¿Por qué querrías verme?

-¿No somos amigos?

Amigos… no los tenía hace tanto tiempo… Era un poco extraño para él que de pronto le ofrecieran amistad así sin más. Incluso hasta se sintió un poco especial cuando mencionó lo de escaparse… para verlo.

-Te aburrirías de mí en una semana.

-No seas amargado ¡Seremos buenos amigos!

Se sentía mal por el pobre, no sabía que el pelinegro no tenía planes de verlo a él ni a nadie, todo por acabar su vida.

-Bien, como sea imbécil, adiós- Entró a la casa, como supuso, nadie estaba allí, pues su madre y padre trabajaban y su hermano estaba con sus amigos. Una sonrisa aliviada se le dibujó en el rostro, caminó en silencio por las escaleras y cerró la puerta de su cuarto con seguro. De debajo de su almohada sacó la soga, empezó a tararear mientras colgaba de la lámpara un extremo y con la otra hacía un anillo, una silla era lo que lo separaba de la vida o la muerte, miraba el suelo con la misma sonrisa débil y dolida… ¿Enserio iba a morir? ¿Así acabaría su vida? ¿Lo recordarían? Posiblemente solo sea un sueño malo, y al día siguiente todos dirían "¿Kendall Peterson? ¿Quién es el?" Sería otro más en el olvido…

-Supongo que…este es el adiós- Murmuró riendo al tiempo que las lágrimas caían- Lo siento mamá… lo siento Wendy… lo siento… pero yo no puedo seguir más con esto… si no me aprecian en vida, más les vale no hacerlo cuando muera.

Pero esa frase regresó a su mente…

"Me preocupo por ti" "¿No somos amigos?" "Me gustaría verte de nuevo"

-…No puedo hacer esto- Bajó de allí lanzando la soga lejos, no quería ver eso. No conoció bien a ese chico, pero por una vez sintió que le importaba a alguien, quizá el sí podría darle un motivo de vida, por más que sea una simple amistad… eso funcionaría, porque dentro de él pedía a gritos que lo salvaran de morir. Una piedra golpeó la ventana, se levantó a mirar por ahí… era él. Abrió.

-¡Hola! ¡Yo de nuevo!

-Oh si… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a decir que te olvidaste tu libro ¡Atrápalo!- El chico lanzó el libro, este cayó limpiamente en las manos del pelinegro.

-Gracias.

-En fin, nos vemos mañana amigo- Y se quedó mirando cómo se iba, hasta regresar de nuevo adentro. Se dejó caer en su cama, cerrando los ojos. El día de hoy lo había cansado, fueron muchas emociones en un día…

"Te aburrirás de mí en una semana" habría acertado si el término que hubiera usado fuese:

"Te enamorarás de mí en una semana"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Que quede claro, MI KENDALL NO ES UN SHOTA. Si lo fuera se vería como tal, pero no, su diseño junto con el de Gustavo estarán muy pronto.**

 **Kuomi:…-toce-**

 **Oh si, Kendall me pertenece, pero Gustavo es el OC de este imbécil.**

 **Kuomi: gracias mi socia.**

 **AHÍ SE VEN! ESTE ES SU MOMENTO, AMANTES FUJOSHIS Y FUNDASHIS! ADIOS!**


	2. Enamórate de mí

**RESUBIR, RESUBIR EVERYWERE  
**

 **REVIEWS**

 **Nicole Kawaii: Eso haré :3**

 **Golden el amargado: Yo si te extrañaba ¿Enserio se te ocurrió eso? Bueno, una fan me pidió un oneshot lemmon de ellos pero no sé cuándo o si lo haré e.e Seh, se llaman zapatillas XD Y con tal de que estés happy me basta –Lo ve lanzarse por la ventana- Good bie :D**

 **Knight Fujoshi Creepy Cupcake: Sí, así de emo, irónico, sarcástico y amargado que era… maravilloso tsundere 7w7 En realidad no tengo por qué ocultarlo. GUSTAVO ES GOLDIE, GUSTAVO ES GOLDIE Y NADIE SE DA CUENTA. No hasta que llegue el momento owo –Toma la galleta y la come como castor- Nos veremos luego -w-**

 **Pyro phoenix-bird: Seh, son esos. OwO**

 **Nuvil Angela: ¡LO SÉ! ES HERMOSO :'D El yaoi es muy besho.**

 **Hikari no kokoro: Yo siempre te hago cambiar de opinión, no sé cómo lo hago XD**

 **Myfee: Ay, tu enojo D: Él tendrá lo que se merece. Y te traeré todo eso.**

 **Kuomi: hijo nuestro….**

 **-Estás bendecido**

 **Kuomi: ¡BENDICIONES PARA TODOS!**

 **Ultimate Dimentor: Me alegra que te guste uwu Seh, no es por generalizar, pero hay veces que la gente es así. Yo no pasé la 1 así que no llores T_T**

 **Mamdesm: Yo no, amo el drama, por eso lo escribo xD Pos, entra en la historia porque ellos son los nuevos animatrónics. Y Kelly en algún momento encontrará algo que le pertenecía a Marionette cuando vivo y- ¡NO QUIERO SPOILEAR! DX Mejor cierro la boca.**

 **Yoshimi Cherry Opal: Sí señora, voy a hacer mucho más sobre ellos y otros más personajes nwn Sigue interrumpiendo cuando puedas XD**

 **AVISO EN EL FINAL NO TAN AGRADABLE PERO YOLO**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Era otro día normal. Si normal era uno después de casi suicidarse pero no hacerlo. Ahora comenzaba a arrepentirse de no hacerlo, pues ya podía verse a sí mismo siendo abandonado por su supuesto "amigo". Lo bueno de todo esto era que Dylan ni lo había molestado. Tal vez no estaba en la casa. O seguían todos dormidos pues era temprano.

Dio un bufido de fastidio, realmente quería volver a dormir pero algo se lo impedía y era ver a su hermano. Por lo que se vistió en silencio y bajó las escaleras. Sí, no había nadie despierto, nadie que lo molestara. Así que sin más salió de la casa, al hacerlo inhaló el aire de la mañana.

-Ah… Nada como el aroma de la primavera, cursi…tan increíblemente asquerosa- Ya habiendo dicho el insulto del día. Comenzó a caminar en dirección a la escuela. Todo era tranquilo, no miraba nada más que el camino. Pensando la forma de mandar a la mierda a todos hoy. Pues después de lo que pasó con Cindy, no quedaría ileso- Mierda… de esta no voy a salir vivo.

-¿De que no vas a salir vivo?- Preguntó una voz a su lado, demasiado cerca. Pegándole tal susto que se dio vuelta y trató de golpear a quien fuera con la mochila.

-¡FUCK!

Pero el atacante, o más bien el idiota que todos saben quién es, le ganó de mano y se agachó esquivando el golpe- ¡Oye! Creo que debo dejar la costumbre de asustarte.

-¡¿Qué es esa costumbre de querer infartarme?! ¡¿Y qué haces siguiéndome?!

-¿Seguirte? Estaba caminando y te vi. Solo eso, además me da gusto verte de nuevo ¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya estás mejor?- Le preguntó sonriendo como si nada. Y realmente esperaba que lo del día de ayer pudiera haberlo olvidado. Pero el azabache seguía pensando si hizo lo correcto al arrepentirse.

-Sí, estoy bien, estoy perfecto. Ahora que sabes ¿Querrías dejar de seguirme como acosador y dejarme en paz? ¿Qué quieres?

El rubio se quedó en plan "Okey, este tipo es más agresivo de lo que yo pensaba" pero por más que así fuera, no quería perder la oportunidad de molestarlo un poco, a ver si lograba hacerlo reír- ¿Qué no puedo venir y saludar a mi amigo? Y me vienes con esto, que duro fuiste- Eso era fingir estar ofendido.

-Primero que nada, actúas horrible. Segundo, yo trato a todos como se me dé la gana. Tercero, vete a la mierda- Contestó sin disimular el desprecio. Pero el mayor seguía sonriendo, y queriendo molestarle, puso sus dos dedos en los extremos de la boca ajena para extenderla en una sonrisa.

-¡Oye tranqui! Que el estrés saca arrugas y puede arruinar tu carita.

Él solo lo apartó- Nunca hagas eso…en tu puta vida.

-Yo sólo quiero conocerte mejor- Dijo dándole un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro. Kendall se aguantó la expresión de dolor, pero agradecía que el golpe no haya ido a parar a uno de sus cortes porque eso dolería bastante. Y sobándose el brazo siguió su camino ignorando al rubio.

-A mí no me importa. Vete por donde viniste que sobras.

Y claro, el chico de 20 no le hizo caso y lo siguió a su lado- Mi nombre es Gustavo Miller, tengo 20 años, estudio en la universidad, soy Picis, mi padre es dueño de una compañía, mi madre murió hace 3 años, mi padre volvió a casarse hace 2 meses, la mujer es buena gente nos quiere mucho a ambos ¿Y tú qué cuentas?

-Me llamo Kendall Peterson, tengo 14, te odio a ti, a mi familia, a todo el mundo y quiero que te pudras.

-No sé por qué pienso que odias tu vida- Se lo dijo en broma, pero que el chico frenara le hizo dudar. Mucho más notar que apretaba los puños conteniendo la ira.

-Si odio mi vida, mi hermano antes lo admiraba ahora lo desprecio, mi padre no me considera, mis compañeros me molestan y se burlan de mí, mi ex inició todo eso, una zorra que sólo quiere acostarse con cualquier hombre- Al ver que no reaccionaba dijo algo que lo dejó aún más helado- ¡Mi vida es una basura! ¡Yo pensaba colgarme pero soy tan cobarde que no lo hice!

-No eres cobarde…- Respondió sin salir de su asombro- No quieres morir.

-Si quiero, ya me vale un carajo todo.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

-¡¿Si quiera tengo que decirlo?! ¡Simplemente no pude! No sé porque no lo hice. Podría estar ahorrándome esta charla.

-No te creo, lo veo en tus ojos, esos son los ojos de un mentiroso. Dime la verdad.

-Esa es la verdad ¿Y por qué te importa tanto? Yo te noto con una vida bastante buena, no deberías perder tu tiempo.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡AY, Y TÚ NO ME CONOCES! Mi tío era detective, el me enseñó algunas cosas, por ejemplo, cuando dijiste eso hiciste un gesto con los labios, si digo que mientes, mientes.

Se cruzó de brazos, estaba harto de que lo molestaran por eso, ya que solo quería olvidarlo. Se lo tenía que sacar de encima de alguna forma, pero este tipo era bastante resistente. Y de ninguna forma le diría que él fue su motivo para no suicidarse, pues apenas lo conocía y eso le daría más confianza- Ya te dije que no, y si estuviera mintiendo no te interesa en nada mi vida ¿Y no deberías estar en la escuela?

-Aja, si claro, como digas, seguiré pegado a ti hasta que me digas. Y me vale si falto, soy muy listo que dejarán que me ausente- Dicho esto, el azabache dudó bastante y le quitó la mochila solo para revisarla- ¡Oye!

-¿Muy listo dices? Estos exámenes son un desastre, estamos casi a final de año y te faltan muchas cosas. Los libros parece apenas leídos o no abiertos ¡¿Y siquiera limpias tu mochila?!

-De acuerdo, no soy el más listo de todos…

-Me di cuenta. Eres el típico chico popular que tiene a todas las chicas babeando por él, todos lo conocen, se lleva bien con todos, no tiene problemas y básicamente tu vida es PER-FEC-TA- Inquirió molesto mientras le entregaba su mochila con agresividad y seguía caminando.

-No, sólo soy un chico que tiene al único amigo en su vida y quiere saber de él.

-Oh waw, me siento tan especial- Usó sarcasmo, muy evidente- ¿Y por qué me andas contando cosas?

-Porque tú me entiendes, puede que me veas de buen humor ahora, pero por dentro estoy triste.

-…Que buena broma.

-Okey, estoy exagerando.

-¡No me digas! ¿Me ves cara de que me importe? Ni siquiera tengo las mínimas ganas de ir a la escuela.

-Pues no vayas, podemos pasar el día los 2, abrieron un centro de arcade.

-Lo siento, pero no. Tendría muchos problemas.

-Tú dijiste tu padre no te considera así que supongo que le vale lo que tú hagas, y tú madre está trabajando, así que dime ¿qué prefieres? ¿Pasar 8hrs con chicos que no te valoran y quieren que te sientas miserable? ¿O pasar 8hrs con un amigo?

-Apenas te conozco.

-¿No confías en mí?- Preguntó haciendo pucheros.

-Como ya dije antes, podrías ser un psicópata en busca de una víctima inocente- El chico rubio perdió la sonrisa, solo para poder usar correctamente la ironía.

-¿No crees que si lo fuera te hubiera matado ayer cuando me implorabas no lastimarte?

-Este podría ser un engaño para que confíe en ti, y luego ¡BUM! Estoy dos metros bajo tierra.

-¿No querías morir?

-Si voy a morir quiero que sea con dignidad, o sea, matarme yo solo.

-Te demostraré que puedes confiar en mí- Le quitó su mochila de forma inesperada y salió corriendo. Ante ello el pelinegro reaccionó apenas de verlo.

-¡DEVUELVEME ESO!- Y sin esperar se puso a perseguirlo- ¡LADRÓN!

-¡La idea es que me sigas!

-¡Jódete, mierda! ¡Dame eso!

-¡No hasta que me sigas!

-¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE HAGO?!- Al dar la vuelta por una esquina ya no tenía señales del mayor. Miró a todas las direcciones, pero nada. Y supo que estaba tras él cuando este lo cargó como el día anterior, o sea, tal como un costal.

-¡Surprise!

-¡CONCHETUMADRE Y LA PUTA QUE TE RE MIL PARIÍO!

-Vaya, que lenguaje tienes para ser de 14 años- Murmuró mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-No tienes ni idea de las cosas que estoy pensando…

-Inspiras temor.

-O sea que ¿Me vas a soltar?

-Nah, a mí no me lo inspiras- Kendall mantuvo el silencio, solo insultaba entre dientes, aunque de todos modos Gustavo ni se daba cuenta- Llegamos- Declaró soltándolo, y antes de que el azabache tuviese oportunidades de golpearlo por lo ocurrido siguió- El arcade, me gusta este lugar, vengó para despejarme, este lugar es mi botón de reinicio.

El menor frenó el golpe, parpadeó confundido debido a lo que acababa de escuchar y preguntó-¿Botón de reinicio?

-Bueno… en parte tú tenías razón, soy el típico chico popular, pero ese es el problema. Todos se juntan conmigo por eso, no tengo amigos en los que pueda confiar realmente, y me pone triste que las chicas sólo quieran acostarse conmigo sin antes querer conocerme, y te soy sincero no me atraen mucho, este lugar es mi botón de reinicio porque aquí sacó de mi lo malo y me quedo vacío hasta que me vuelva a sentir triste, luego regreso y así sucesivamente, los videojuegos me despejan.

-Interesante- Admitió mientras entraban al lugar- ¿Vienes mucho?

-Cada semana, y quiero compartir esto contigo- Sonrió por más de la expresión ajena confusa y le dio una moneda- Adelante, se el primero en jugar.

-Uh… bueno. Es que no quiero ser molestia- Por dentro pedía poder salir corriendo.

-Bueno cuando quieras te invito- Diablos, no- Bueno, te elegiré un juego ¿Cuáles te gustan?

-Nunca vine a jugar algo…

-Ah, okey ¿Algo que te interese?

-¿Tienen un para poder golpear sin compasión?

-Amigo, tienes muchos problemas… Peeeero, puedes jugar al de Pégale al topo- Él asintió y se acercó a la máquina. El rubio solo miraba- Aquí te espero.

-Si quieres ve a jugar yo me quedo aquí.

-Vaya, sonaste amable por primera vez.

-¡No te acostumbres! ¡Idiota!

-Ayyy, ese si es Kendall- Gustavo se alejó dejando solo al azabache, y como siempre se puso a jugar Pac-Man, porque con él se entendía, ambos eran perseguidos y acosados, él por chicas y él por fantasmas. Aunque bueno, las chicas no querían matarlo- Hola amigo, ¿me extrañaste?- Seguramente suena bastante tonto que le hablara a un simple juego, pero de niño su padre siempre decía que cuando era joven se sentía nervioso de querer invitar a su madre a salir, por eso antes ensayó hablando con un árbol, por qué? Porque el árbol es inanimado, no te responderá o insultará. Aunque si te ven te tomarán de loco, pero la cosa es que lo hagas sin que te vean- Conocí a un nuevo amigo, se llama Kendall, él si me entiende, no creas que te olvidaré también eres mi amigo, alguien que me alegra el día. Alguien a quien puedo contarle mis problemas y con quien comer una hamburguesa- Rio un poco mientras se acordaba del día de ayer- El chico parece ser frío por fuera pero sé que por dentro es alguien dulce y alegre, sólo debo sacarlo, romper ese cascarón ¿Tú que me aconsejas?- Pero obviamente nadie le respondía- Me gusta hablar contigo, cuando pueda te presentó a Kendall, para que te cuente sus problemas y así puedas ayudarlo- Miró de reojo hacia atrás- Míralo ahí está, deja lo busco- Se acercó a donde estaba el chico, llevando un susto por verlo golpear como maniático los topos.

-¡NO ERES TAN LINDA AHORA! ¡¿CIERTO LYNDA?! ¡MUERE PERRA! ¡MUERE!

-U-uh…Kendall.

Se ahogó el grito cuando él volteó furioso- ¡¿QUÉ?!

Estaba algo asustado, por lo que solo parpadeó un par de veces y ya calmado dijo- Ven, quiero presentarte a un amigo- Lo guio a la máquina. Kendall se preguntaba quién era el idiota al que jodería ahora, al menos hasta llegar al videojuego… no podía estar hablando en serio.

-Uh… ¿Un juego?

-Él es como mi terapeuta, todos los personajes de videojuegos, pero Pac-Man es más especial, ambos somos perseguidos y acosados, eso me conecta con él. Mi papá siempre le cuenta sus problemas a objetos inanimados, no por estar loco, sino porque un objeto inanimado no te responde, no te insulta ni nada. Pac-Man no lo hace, él es tu amigo, un amigo a quien puedes contarle tus problemas y con quien comer una hamburguesa, inténtalo habla con él.

Kendall seguía sin reaccionar, de verdad, este tipo estaba loco. No sabía si correr o seguirle la corriente. Al final se decidió por la última y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente-… ¿Hola?

-Dile algo más, cuéntale algo, descuida él no te insultara ni nada, él es tu amigo, ya tienes 2 amigos, ya verás a él le cuento todo y me siento mejor.

El oji café estaba ya teniendo un tic en el ojo ¡¿Esto era una especie de broma?! ¿Acaso estaban jugando con él? Porque si era de esa manera no se iba a contener de usar el sarcasmo- Bueno… ¿Qué te puedo decir? Estoy hablando con un objeto inanimado, estoy junto un tarado ¿Tu que cuentas? Porque en estos momentos yo solo quiero largarme.

Lo que no se esperaba era la reacción molesta, que esta vez era en serio- ¡Esto no es ningún juego! ¡No juego contigo, enserio funciona! ¡Guardas tus emociones y eso te hace sentir peor! ¡ES MEJOR QUE LE CUENTES A ALGUIEN O ALGO!- En ese instante se tapó la boca. Nunca en su vida había reaccionado de tal manera agresiva. Hasta había asustado un poco al azabache, pero no tanto, ya que solo expresó una mirada ofendida.

-… ¿Sabes algo? Mejor yo ya me largo. Parece que yo tenía razón, aunque no duraste ni una semana…Tsk- Sin más que decir se dio la vuelta y salió del arcade caminando, y el rubia iba tras de él muy arrepentido.

-Kenny espera…

-¡No me llames de esa manera! ¡No soy tu amigo! ¡Tú no eres mi amigo! ¡¿Me quieres dejar en paz de una vez?! ¡¿Qué tengo que hacer para decir que quiero estar SOLO?!

-Quiero ayudarte, no buscó que seas feliz ni nada, sólo quiero ayudarte a que te desahogues, quiero hacerte sentir mejor, quiero dormir en paz sabiendo que ayudé a alguien.

-Adivina qué ¡Yo soy muy feliz! ¡No necesito tu ayuda ni la de nadie!

-Eso no es cierto. Cuando te vi, vi en tus ojos tristeza, dolor tanto físico como emocional, te hicieron sufrir, tu hermano lo odias porque él te lastimó y estoy seguro que él inició todo, ¿me equivoco?

-…No, no te equivocas. Pero largo, solo…solo lárgate de una vez.

Seguía sin hacerle caso. Le sujetó la muñeca logrando frenar su caminar y que se diera la vuelta-Tal vez apenas nos conocemos, pero siento que puedo confiar en ti, y te digo ahora que tú puedes confiar en mí ¿Qué dices? Te prometo que no te voy a lastimar, no estarás solo otra vez.

El azabache se quedó mirando, estaba dudando mucho si aceptar o no. Pues no lo sabía, podía terminar solo de nuevo. Pero no perdería nada si lo intentaba ¿Cierto? Eso sí, había que poner condiciones- Muy bien, pero antes que nada aclaremos unas cosas.

-Adelante.

-Yo soy agresivo, no esperes que te golpee de vez en cuando.

-Puedo manejar eso.

-No soy cariñoso, no doy abrazos, ni tolero el contacto físico. Así que no intentes abrazarme o lo lamentarás.

-Lo haré de todos modos, puedo con los golpes.

-Y te voy a insultar bastante.

-Puedo vivir con eso ¿Abrazo?

-No.

-¿Nos damos la mano?

-No.

-Ya te voy a atrapar cuando no te des cuenta… Oye, faltan dos horas para que acabe tu escuela ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Me gustaría ver que andan haciendo… No es que ellos me importen, solo no me quiero perder nada nuevo.

-Ok te acompaño. Cuando quieras ya sabes dónde está el arcade.

Kendall asintió, al rato los dos habían llegado a la escuela. Haciendo silencio, se asomó para ver por la ventana. Al parecer la profesora no estaba, iban aviones de papel de aquí a allá, griterío y como siempre, la mayoría de las chicas coqueteando con los chicos.

-¿Esas chicas no tienen ni una pizca de dignidad o prudencia? Mira a esa castaña le anda haciendo indirectas al de pelo negro de que quiere que la lleve a su cama- Comentó con asco el rubio.

-Ni tienes idea de la líder de las zorras, mi exnovia Lynda, la rubia hueca que vez ahí.

-¿Ella quería acostarse contigo?

-Ella quiere acostarse con todos, me sorprende que no se haya embarazado.

-Ya me imagino, cuando dijiste que no ella inició todos esos rumores de ti.

-Oh sí, debiste haberlo visto. Yo le dije que éramos muy jóvenes, pero no. Madame "Quiero experimentar cosas adultas" seguía insistiendo hasta que la corté. Empezó a gritar de todo "¡¿Me estas cortando a mí?! ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?! ¡Nadie termina conmigo! De seguro es porque eres marica, ya verás"… Pffff, desesperada.

-Pensé que mis compañeras eran muy zorras, pero estas chicas les ganan, claro son más jóvenes sus hormonas están acumuladas.

-Eso supongo… No quiero hablar más de esto ¿Nos podemos ir?

-Seguro- Empezó a seguirlo, caminando a su lado. Unos segundos después notaba la falta de energía en su hablar- Oye… ¿Te sientes bien?

-… ¿Cómo es ser querido?

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Es lindo que la gente te acepte?

-Supongo… Pero ellos no se empeñan en conocerme.

-Estamos igual.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-No sé si lo notaste, pero todos me odian, literalmente. Me insultan y se burlan de mí diciendo cosas que ni siquiera saben si es verdad o no. Si me conocieran antes podrían saber. Pero solo se fijan en esto, como me veo por fuera.

-No te ves tan emo.

-No solo es eso, es la forma en la que me comporto con todos, me sorprende que sigas hablando conmigo.

-Pero eres una buena persona ¿Eso no cuenta?

-Al parecer a ellos no les importa.

-Bueno, a mi sí ¿Quieres ir a mi casa? Podrías conocer a mi hermanito.

-¿Hermano?

-Sí, tiene unos 10 años, seguramente te caerá bien.

-Vamos entonces… Ojalá no tuviera que volver a la escuela en mucho tiempo, Mark me querrá matar.

-¿Si sabes que no hay clases en dos semanas? Los profesores tienen que hacer unas juntas o no sé bien.

-¿Enserio?

-Sí, serán unas mini vacaciones… Y es más... ¡EL QUE LLEGA ÚLTIMO ES UN HUEVO PODRIDO!- Gritó antes de salir corriendo y que el menor fuera tras de él.

-¡OYE, NO CONOZCO EL RECCORRIDO A TU CASA! ¡ESO NO SE VALE!

-¡LÁSTIMA! ¡LA TENGO GANADA!

-¡ESO LO VEREMOS!

Así como están pensando, había pasado una semana. Tan solo ese tiempo y ya eran amigos, y el tiempo pareció haber pasado poco tiempo, y lo era. Kendall se estaba sintiendo mejor estando con él, más que nada por estar, y no se abría tanto pero de todas formas sentía que confiaba plenamente en él. En cuanto a Gustavo, él se aguantaba los caprichos de Kendall, pues no eran cosas tan graves, y le agradaba mucho en esos mínimos, pero felices momentos que podía verlo sonreír. Era muy tierno cada vez que lo hacía. Deseaba más que nada tenerlo cerca siempre… Pero ¿Por qué se sentía tan raro estando así de cerca? No comprendía.

-¡Más alto!- Ese era Kenneth, el hermanito de Gustavo. Rubio brillante de ojos avellano oscuro. Estaba agarrado de ambas manos de los dos amigos, quienes por cierto le daban el gusto de levantarlo de vez en cuando.

-No exageres, niño, me dejarás sin brazo- Se quejó el pelinegro.

-¡Pero señor Kendall! ¡Soy muy débil para arrancarle un brazo! ¡Así que perfectamente puede hacer esto!

-…Odio que los niños sean tan listos.

-Lo heredó de mamá- Los dos frenaron y el niño se soltó- Bien Kenneth, mamá te buscará a las 7 ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí ¡Nos vemos después!- Se dio la vuelta y entró a la casa de enfrente, perteneciente a su amigo.

-¿Me esperas? Tengo que hablar con la madre de Damian.

-No hay problema, aquí te espero- Cuando el rubio se fue, Kendall se sentó en una de las bancas que estaban por ahí mientras esperaba. Suspiró mientras pensaba como pudo haber pensado en suicidio hace días, y ahora ya era feliz ¿Algo podría arruinarle el día? Sí…

-Vaya, vaya, vaya ¡Miren a quien tenemos aquí!- Esa era… la voz de… ¿Lynda?- Pero si es mi emo exnovio, y agh… no dejaste de serlo ¿Cierto cariño?

-Lárgate Lynda, lo que menos necesito es una zorra que me arruine el día- Respondió secamente sin darse la vuelta.

-¿Disculpa? Mark ¿Oíste lo que me dijo?- Mierda… mierda... mierda. Se levantó y se dio la vuelta, comprobando sin dudas que Lynda estaba acompañada de sus amigas, entre ellas Cindy, y los demás chicos- Tú y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes que resolver. No fue nada justo que le hicieras eso a mi amiga y te salvaras de esa. Le tienes que devolver el favor ¿No te parece?-Él no reaccionaba, y cuando por fin lo hizo fue para escapar-¡QUE NO SE ESCAPE! ¡ATRÁPENLO!

Aumentó la velocidad, no iba a dejar que lo atraparan. Quien sabe que cosas querrían hacerle por lo que pasó con Cindy el otro día. Dio una vuelta pero ahí estaba uno de ellos, entonces regresó por el otro lado ¡Mierda! ¡¿Qué tenía que hacer ahora?!

-Corres mucho- Lynda estaba a su lado de sorpresa- ¿Ya te rindes?- De nuevo, tuvo que dar paso para escaparse. Estaba cansado, la mejor opción que tuvo fue esconderse en un callejón que había por ahí.

-Diablos, diablos, diablos… Esa puta me quiere joder la existencia- Ya estaba tan desesperado que estaba hablando solo- Al menos… aquí no me van a encontrar.

-¿Estás seguro de eso, emo?- De nuevo era ella en la salida del callejón, acompañada de sus tres amigas y los otros tres chicos que la estaban acompañado. Ya era su fin. Estaban entrando y no tenía más que retroceder hasta quedar acorralado- Ay Kendall, no puedes escapar de la justicia.

-Largo perra, lárgate con tus amigas zorras y esos idiotas que se hacen decir hombres.

-Oh Kenny, no aumentes el castigo.

-¡CASTIGO TU ABUELA! ¡PERRA INMUNDA!

-Muy bien, ya me estás hartando- Su amiga de la izquierda le alcanzó un bate- Es hora de que te den tu merecido. Mark, chicos ¿Pueden? Nosotras los esperaremos allá, y graben esto, no me quiero perder ni un solo golpe que le den- Dicho esto le entregó el bate a uno de los chicos y se retiró junto sus amigas.

Kendall siguió retrocediendo, pero al final de nada le sirvió. Pues solo acabó unos minutos más tarde tirado en el suelo, recibiendo solamente golpes, y aun así no había gritado, ni llorado. No se rebajaría a que sepan que eso le dañaba. Y cerró sus ojos con fuerza para soportarlo, al sentir como lo levantaban bruscamente de un brazo para dejarlo de frente.

-No eres tan valiente ahora ¿Cierto, gótico?- Él siguió sin responder verbalmente, pero lo que sí hizo fue escupirle en el rostro al agresor. Causando se arrojado de nuevo. De nuevo cerró sus ojos esperando los siguientes golpes, y los escuchaba, pero no los sentía. Y escuchaba también las quejas de sus agresores.

-¡Kendall!- Abrió los ojos, no podía ser verdad. Los tres chicos estaban en el suelo, y Gustavo estaba ahí, con una expresión aterrada a lo que había presenciado, incluso haber tenido que noquear a los tipos para que se detuvieran- ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Qué te hicieron?!

Lo ayudó a levantarse, con dificultad. Las piernas no le respondían, todo estaba empezando a escucharse más distante y todo se veía borroso- G-guss…

-¡¿Kendall?! ¡Dime si estás bien!

-G-gustavo…- No soportó más y se desmayó. Por suerte siendo atrapado antes de tocar el suelo, y siendo cargado ahora por su amigo que miraba sin creerlo los moretones que se había hecho. Suspiró y salió de ese lugar caminando. Pero antes se dio la vuelta a ver lo que le había hecho él mismo los agresores, no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho.

Siguió caminando, no creía todavía lo que había sucedido, al parecer la cuidad necesitaba más policías o algo… Estaba aliviado de que esos tipos no le hayan hecho nada más grave al azabache, se había asustado mucho por eso. Pero estaba cansado para seguir, además de llevar consigo en brazos a su amigo, al final se decidió por ir a su casa, que era la que quedaba más cerca. Pues Kenneth seguía en lo de su amigo y sus padres estaban en el trabajo.

Al llegar a la casa dejó al menor sobre su cama. Y fue a buscar el botiquín de su madre para limpiar todo rastro de heridas o lesiones.

No evitaba mirar tiernamente al chico mientras limpiaba sus mejillas y demás. Pues se veía muy pacífico en ese estado, tan tierno y adorable, y siendo algo que querrías cuidar. Y le causaba una extraña sensación que no había sentido antes, de solo mirarlo y sentir el tacto de sus mejillas suaves con su mano.

Ya no podía pensar claramente ¿Hace cuánto que estaba mirándolo? No estaba seguro, pero unos minutos tendría que haber sido, y no se explicaba por qué.

De pronto su mirada se desvió a los labios del menor, hace un rato les había limpiado la sangre que tenían, pero ahora la mirada que le daba era más profunda, incluso pensativa. Ni se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que ahora estaban, casi rozando sus labios con los ajenos. La distancia era apenas inexistente, y se cortó, tal como se esperaba en un beso.

Parecía no tener un final. Pero cuando se separó, reaccionó dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho ¡¿QUÉ HABÍA HECHO?! ¡¿Eso era lo que quería hace tiempo?! Tenía sentido para él, era bisexual después de todo, pero el hecho de haber besado a su amigo sin que lo notara le daba culpa… Aunque… ¿No pasaba nada si lo hacía de nuevo, cierto? Nadie estaba mirando. Así que lo hizo de nuevo y después de ello lo abrazó. Ya sabía que estaba enamorado de su amigo.

Ya no sabía que hacer ¿Cómo iba a portarse cuando estuviera con él? ¿Lo notaría? Como fuera, no pensaba separarse de él, y lo cuidaría, sin dejar que le hagan daño.

-¿Mh?...-Kendall despertó suavemente- ¿Dónde… estoy?

-Ay Amigo, casi me matas de un infarto.

-¿Q-qué pasó?

-Unos tipos te atacaron ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Qué querían?

-Agh… Nada- Se quejó por el dolor de cabeza- ¿Me llevas a mi casa? No me siento muy bien…

-Creo que mejor deberías quedarte, es más seguro ¿Sí?

-Está bien… Y una cosa ¡¿Qué diablos haces abrazándome?!- Se soltó del abrazo con ambas mejillas teñidas de carmesí, no necesariamente por sangre, si no vergüenza.

-No seas amargado- Insistió volviéndolo a abrazar, pero no se resistía esta vez, quizá por estar débil por los golpes.

-Aish…está bien… Y… Gracias.

-Para eso estoy- Sonrió mirando la vergüenza en el rostro del azabache. Quizá ser amigos sea algo con que conformarse ¿Verdad? Pero solo espera, muy pronto Kendall tal vez llegue a sentir algo por Gustavo ¡Solo es cuestión de tiempo!

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Ah, he terminado.**

 **Kuomi: estuvo yaoistico.**

 **Tú adoras el yaoi.**

 **Kuomi: Fundashi, duh.**

 **Seh seh ¿Qué tenía que decir? Ah sí. Primores, espero que les haya gustado mucho este capítulo. Gustavo cayó, solo falta Kendall. Y mi aviso era que en el siguiente extra habrá una escena un tanto… ¿Cómo me explico? Fuerte, no apta para sensibles, y sé que no debería, pero si no está la historia no tiene sentido.**

 **Kuomi: la podrías censurar 7_7**

 **¿Y no agregar el trabajo que hice? ¡Nunca! Pero bueno, yo les voy avisando por si se quieran pasar esa escena, porque créanme, algo me dice que les dejaré mal sabor de boca. Y no quiero spoilear, pero es abuso.**

 **Kuomi: ¡¿ABUSO?! –Tira sus nachos- ¡¿ESTÁS HABLANDO DE VIOLACIÓN?! ¡¿ENLOQUECISTE?!**

 **Ya me escuchaste, y soy muy malota. Así que aviso para que no me maten cuando lo lean Q_Q**

 **Dulce se despide y se va a seguir escribiendo el "Pregúntale a los personajes" cuando actualice ese capítulo más tarde estarán incluidos los demás personajes.**

 **Kuomi: ¡ESTO NO SE QUEDARÁ ASÍ! ¡TE MATARÉ!**

 **Fuck O_O Besos dulces, nos vemos ¡GOOD BAY! –Huye sensualmente-**


	3. Calma mi dolor

**Aquí de paso, de vacaciones y publicando.**

 **¿Recuerdan que dije que habría abuso?... Hijos… aquí está. Si desean saltárselo no hay problema, los entiendo Q_Q No será bonito.**

 **Advertencias: léete el primer cap y no jodas 7n7**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **Myfee: Gustavo no es uke! O sea, es alguien alegre y todo lo que quieras, pero es capaz de tirarse hasta al más seme Bv ... al menos eso me dijo Kuomi. Aquí tienes el abuso, no llores :'v**

 **Hashashin: -Baila con él- PARTY PARTY! MUCHAS GRACIAS AMIGO :D**

 **Luna Kagamine: *-* ¿Enserio soy tu ídola? Gracias :'D Yo saldría con Kendall… si no fuera gay Xd Además de increíblemente más complicado que una mujer (?)**

 **Ultimate Dimentor: ewe Te estás volviendo FUNDASHI MUAJAJAJAJAJA. ¿A ti también te rompieron el kokoro? :'v …¿O eres gay que no sale del closet? O_O *CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAN* Okno xD pero si algún día lo quieres hablar, aquí estoy UvU Gracias por el DImentor, me siento muy happy QuQ sigue disfrutando de las animaciones –Inserten corazoncito yuri-**

 **Knight Fujoshi Creepy Cupcake: Le hice a mi senpai una nueva OTP, shoro shorando QwQ**

 **Pyro Phoenix-Brid: Nadie merece tratos así de feos, pero así va todo. Eso se llama ¡A-A-A-AMOR! ¡A-A-A-AMOR! ¡Y SOY MÁS FUERTE QUE TU! –Keh :v-**

 **Golden el amargado: ¡YAOI SEXY Y TIERNO! VIVA. Siempre eres bienvenido aquí en la cajita de comentarios UvU**

 **Fayroxis: Nooo.. ¿Cómo crees?...-huye sensualmente- ¡SOY UNA HERMOSA MARIPOSA, LALALALA!**

 **KazZ150: :v otro hermano argentino. Bienvenido ¿Queréh mate? –Le ofece-**

 **Hikari no kokoro: xD ese juego te ayuda mucho a descargar la ira y no matar a quienes te joden. Usted puede hacer lo que sea con su vida, sensei :3 aunque bien directamente puedes pasarte la parte del abuso si eso es lo que te molesta xD**

 **: No onichan, la escena que te enseñé va para otro momento :'c este es cruel y despiadado.**

 **Yoshimi Cherry Opal: No juzgar pls. Tengo demasiada crueldad en la cabeza como para no hacerlo, planeo hacer un song fic de "I'm sorry, i'm sorry" todavía. QnQ no, Gustavo no es capaz de algo así. También te quiero –Inserten un corazón lésbico…keh :P-**

 **Nekotcu: X'D Eso sería mega WTF y tipo "No me importa nada, loco. Es mi fic y hago lo que se me da la puta gana"X'3**

 **Bonnie the sugar: Gracias *-* -come gashetas- sho amo a Puppet UwU**

 **Mamdesh: 7u7 Oshe zhy, que el yaoi no está dirigido solo para las chicas xD La verdad no creo agregar a los nightmares, es complicado. Y sí, vi el tráiler UvU**

 **Guest: D: TEN YAOI PERO NO ME MATES!... Pero si Gustavo es Goldie, es demasiado obvio que lo es UvUr**

 **Gabriela A: Sip, Goldie es Gustavo (por tercera vez que lo digo XC ) ¡¿Por qué todos me quieren matar?! D:**

 **Sinceramente, nunca pensé en escribir violación, pero este fic va a ser muy crudo. No tanto como la realidad, recuerden que "La realidad siempre supera la ficción" La crueldad humana está a unos niveles que no puedo plasmar en palabras, y el final no será tan agradable. Esto pasa en la realidad aun, sigue existiendo la homofobia tanto como en épocas de antes, sigue habiendo Genocidios contra las lesbianas, gays y bisexuales. A veces la gente necesita apoyo y comprensión con esto, y no es porque me guste el yaoi y el yuri, para nada, es porque creo que no existen los homosexuales, existen personas que se enamoran de personas que resultan ser del mismo sexo, al fin y al cabo todos somos iguales y no debería haber diferencias. Pienso que esto no es un error patológico, es algo con lo que naces, tu identidad. Por eso, les digo a todos, no teman ser ustedes mismos, sacando lo de su orientación sexual e incluyendo su personalidad, siempre habrá personas ahí afuera que los apoyen, entre ellas estaré yo. Listo… quería compartir este mensaje con mis amados seguidores, y decirles que los amo. Dulces besos.**

 **-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Por fin la campana sonaba y marcaba el fin de las clases, Kendall suspiró, ese día fue muy pesado y solo quería irse de una vez, había quedado de ir a dormir a la casa de su amigo. No hiso más que recoger sus cosas y caminar fuera de la salida, allí lo esperaba el rubio, saludando a lo lejos. Se seguía preguntando si podía ser verdad, porque ya llevaban un mes de amistad y Gustavo no se cansaba de él, quizá era muy terco o quien sabe, pero aunque jamás lo admitiría, estaba feliz de tener un amigo como él. Fue hasta donde estaba.

-Hola Kendall ¿Listo para irnos?

-Sí, seguro… ¿Tu madre sabe que iré?

-Claro, además sabes que ella dice que siempre eres bienvenido- Agregó feliz, y era verdad. Carmen, la madre o madrastra de Gustavo era muy cariñosa, se había apegado rápido al pelinegro, además parecía ser una mujer comprensiva a diferencia de los demás, ella no tuvo problema en la orientación sexual de su hijo, es más, ella lo había animado a que lo admitiera así no sentiría más pesar. Y su padre era alguien muy suave, cálido incluso, Nicollas, así se llamaba. Y el menor de la familia era Kenneth, el hermano menor de 10 años de Gustavo, un niño travieso, que parecía tener una muy buena relación con su hermano mayor. Sin dudas a Kendall le agradaría tener una familia así… pero no. De todos modos las cosas mejoraron desde que era su amigo, pues Dylan se había conseguido una novia y no molestaba más, estaba libre de sus abusos. Dejó de pensar en eso.

-Que bien ¿Vamos?

Mi madre nos vendrá a buscar, pero aquí no, ven- Se puso a caminar junto al chico, había silencio, pero no era incomodo, solía ser así siempre. El rubio miró de reojo al pelinegro, con algo de curiosidad incuso, cosa que él había notado.

-¿Qué?

-Hace más de 25 grados y tienes puesta una camisa mangas largas ¿Cómo diablos soportas eso?

Su mente comenzó a hacerse un desbaratado total, tenía que buscar una excusa creíble, una buena excusa para no decirle la verdad "Me corto los brazos y uso esto para cubrirme" ¡Nunca! En sus sueños le revelaría semejante secreto, oscuro y doloroso. No quería ni ver su reacción.

-Yo… es lo único que encontré para usar- Se maldecía a sí mismo, porque se estaba sofocando del calor con eso, y tenía que fingir bien.

-¿Enserio? Te prestaré algo cuando lleguemos- Una bofetada mental para Kendall, señoras y señores.

-No hace falta, estoy bien.

-Ajá si, amigo, tú por lo general te ves pálido, pero tu cara parece una fresa viviente ahora mismo.

-¡¿Qué?!- Se tocó la cara, era verdad, estaba hirviendo, literalmente, sentía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento, se tambaleó un poco cuando todo empezó a dar vueltas, estaba por caer de no ser porque su amigo lo atrapó en el momento justo.

-¿Lo ves? Te vas a morir si sigues así, tengo una idea, hay algo que queda de paso a donde vamos que podría funcionar- Cargó como solía hacer al chico, salvo que esta vez él no oponía nada de resistencia por escaparse, estaba débil para hacer eso, además de la sangre que había perdido el día anterior después de un ataque de depresión. Sus pensamientos se esfumaron al sentir frío, mucho frío, casi como… ¡¿AGUA?! Ya estando en sí se dio cuenta de que Gustavo lo había dejado caer a un lago que estaba allí cerca, le dieron unas tremendas ganas de matarlo, ahí, sonriéndole como si nada ¡Y LO HABÍA TIRADO AL AGUA! ¡QUE DESCARO!

-¡¿TE VOLVISTE LOCO?!

-Necesitabas eso, ya te ibas a morir.

-¡No iba a morir! ¡Sácame de aquí, desgraciado!

-Como ordene su majestad, pero antes… ¡YO QUIERO HACER ESO TAMBIÉN!- Y todo lo que vio Kendall fue al chico lanzarse al agua, terminando por salpicarlo a tal grado que después estaba escupiendo el agua que había tragado.

-Eres un…

-Vamos viejo, diviértete un rato- Le dijo mientras de hundía sin dejar rastros.

-Gustavo, esto no es para nada divertido, vámonos de una buena vez… ¿Estás ahí?... Hey…-Miró al agua unos momentos, empezaba a creer que se había ahogado o algo, estaba por ir a ver, pero fue entonces cuando el rubio salió sorpresivamente de ahí, lanzándose contra él y que los dos acabaran bajo el agua. En un instante se vio salir de nuevo al menor, inhalando como si no hubiera respirado hace mucho, saliendo seguido de su amigo.

-¡Eso fue divertido!... ¿Estás bien?

-Si… estoy bien.

-Lo siento ¿Te asusté?

-No, es que allá abajo es oscuro… me da pánico… y no soy bueno nadando- Segundos después sintió como lo abrazaban.

-Perdón, no sabía ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Perfectamente…-Recién daba cuanta de la cercanía que había entre ambos, lo más vergonzoso de todos los hechos pasó al verlo, con la camisa mojada se traslucía su torso y demás. Comenzaba a ponerse más nervioso, fue un involuntario sonrojo de vergüenza el que apareció en su rostro, debía admitir, que el mayor no estaba mal formado… espera… ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA ESTABA PENSANDO?! Lo empujó enseguida, no comprendía lo que estaba sintiendo o pensando, quizá eran efectos de lo que pasó hace rato… sí, solo eso.

-Jeje, olvidé que no te gustan los abrazos ¿Nos vamos ahora? Mi mamá debe estar en camino.

-Claro, no hay problema….-Seguía algo distante, batallaba con su mente para saber que carajos fue lo que sucedió, pero no lo entendía. Salieron de ahí, seguramente Carmen los regañaría pero no era nada de qué preocuparse. Al rato la mujer llegó en el auto a la parada, con una sonrisa y varías risas mirando de arriba abajo a los dos chicos.

-¿Qué les pasó?

-Nos caímos al lago.

-Sí… "caímos"- Agregó Kendall con la mirada más sarcástica que podía existir. Kenneth quien estaba en el asiento de atrás saludaba a su hermano y miraba al pelinegro con curiosidad.

-Mamá ¿Por qué Gustavo trajo a su novio?

La mujer rio como si nada junto a su hijo, mientras que Kendall parecía querer morir de vergüenza ¡¿NOVIO?! ¡¿NOVIO?! ¡¿Qué clases de cosas pensaba ese mocoso?! Lo mataría de no ser porque ellos se lo tomaban de broma, por lo que prefirió reír disimuladamente con ellos y hacer que nada había pasado… ¿Pero porque diablos se había sonrojado?

Un rato más tarde todos estaban en la casa de los Miller, muy acogedora a decir verdad. El cuarto de Gustavo quedaba en la planta de arriba, y la de su hermano menor estaba al lado y enfrente a la de sus padres. Directamente al llegar subieron hasta la habitación y Kendall dejó su mochila a un costado de la cama que le tocaba, como si no tuviera importancia. La tarde pasó rápido, hablando de temas sin sentido pero divertidos, seguía sin entender lo de hoy, o porque de pronto se sentía tan feliz de estar con el oji avellano, no debería ser nada…

Cuando la noche había caído, los dos se estaban preparando para dormir… bueno, solo el que pertenecía a la casa, Kendall todavía no tenía que ponerse, seguía con la misma ropa de ese día y el calor estaba regresando. Gustavo regresó al rato ya estando cambiado de ropa, la que parecía ser para dormir según él. Se quedó mirando al menor unos momentos y preguntó.

-¿No te vas a pones otra cosa?

-No gracias.

-Oye, eso está sucio, no puedes dormir con él, quítatelo, además hace calor.

-Ya dije que no, estaré bien.

-No seas terco, quítatelo.

-No.

-Que te lo quites.

-No.

-¡QUE TE LO QUITES!

-¡QUE NO!

Solo se miraban, de forma bastante desafiante a decir verdad. Era obvio que el pelinegro no dejaría ver nada de sus cortes, no quería que los viera nadie, mucho menos Gustavo que quien sabe cómo reaccionaría. Estuvieron por así decirlo, unos tres minutos, lo suficiente para que Kendall bajara la guardia y le diera oportunidad a su amigo de lanzarse contra él y tratar de quitarle la camisa.

-¡QUE TE LA QUITES!

-¡NO WEY! ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ! ¡YO DECIDO QUE USAR Y QUE NO!

-¡NO TE VAS A MORIR POR CAMBIARTE LA ROPA! ¡QUITATELA!

-¡NO!

-¡QUITATELAAAAAAAAAA!- Ya de haber estado tironeando tanto, el rubio cayó de la cama con la camisa del pelinegro terminando por caer cerca de la puerta. Pero se levantó riéndose un poco.

-¿Lo ves? No fue difícil ¿Verda-….- Allí fue cuando no supo que decir.

Ahora el oji café estaba entrando en pánico, no tenía algo que cubriera sus heridas o lesiones que él mismo había hecho, además de las del día anterior que continuaban rojas por la sangre. Su amigo estaba perplejo, en su vida nunca había pensado que eso era lo que hacía el pelinegro, estaba indignado, porque era una de esas personas que veía el lado feliz de la vida, y lo que estaba viendo lo enfadaba. Cortes por doquier, más presentes en los brazos, otros en los hombros, hasta algunos más cerca del pecho y caderas, algunos profundos, otros no tanto… que espanto. Kendall quiso calmar la situación.

-N-no quería que vieras esto…

-No puedo creerlo…-El mayor por fin recuperaba la compostura, más un todo bastante molesto- ¿Esto me querías ocultar?

-Tú insististe.

-¿Esto es lo que haces?

-T-te juro que lo puedo explicar.

-Me mentiste.

-No te mentí, jamás lo hice, nunca dije nada.

-¡ES EQUIVALENTE A QUE ME MIENTAS!

-¡Puedo explicarlo!

-¡¿EXPLICAR QUÉ?! ¡¿Qué no valoras tu vida?! ¡¿Cómo demonios tienes las agallas de hacerle estas cosas a tu cuerpo?! ¡A ti mismo! ¡¿No tienes ni un gramo de respeto en ti mismo?! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDES PENSAR POSITIVO?! ¡¿ODIAS LA VIDA?! ¡¿CÚAL ES TU PROBLEMA?!- Respiraba profundo, quería calmarse, no era de las personas que se solían enojar, pero estaba histérico. Por el contrario de Kendall, el cual no hacía más que mirar abajo avergonzado de todo lo que escuchaba.

-Tengo mis razones…

-¡¿RAZONES?!... No… no perderé el tiempo con esto- Se dio la vuelta y caminó a la puerta levantando la camisa, después le lanzó una de su talla, pero era mangas cortas- Llevaré esto a lavar… solo… cámbiate- Dio un suspiro y desapareció por la puerta.

Solo en la habitación no hiso más que ponerse la camisa nueva que le había dado su amigo, esperando pacientemente que regresara. Ahora que él sabía de los cortes… no tenía escapatoria, tenía que explicarle su situación. Cuando lo vio volver esperaba que preguntara algo, pero no, solo se recostó en su cama sin siquiera verlo, mirando a la pared.

-¿Gustavo?...

-Buenas noches.

-Yo… puedo explicarlo.

-Dije Buenas noches.

-…Buenas noches…

Se recostó, mirando también hacia el otro lado. Estaba asustado de lo que fuera a pasar, quizá ya se había quedado sin amigo… quizá regresaría a su soledad. No pensó más eso y trató de dormirse.

Al día siguiente ni se hablaron, los padres de Gustavo se habían ido al trabajo por lo que solo quedaban en la casa el dormido de Kenneth y los dos chicos que desayunaban en silencio sin dirigirse la mirada o la palabra. Era un silencio incómodo, no se contuvo en intentar romperlo.

-Lo siento- Sin embargo la única respuesta que obtuvo fue un bufido. Ya estaba claro que necesitaba que el rubio lo olvidara, sería mejor irse a su casa y verlo después- Gracias por dejar que me quede… mejor… mejor me voy a casa- Sin respuesta de nuevo tomó sus cosas y se fue de la casa. Gustavo soltó un suspiro resignado, necesitaría pensar bien las cosas, pero hasta entonces no pensaba hablarle, ni siquiera acercarse hasta que su amigo aprendiera la lección.

Pero no pasaría pronto… ya pasaban tres días que no se hablaban. Eso comenzaba a desesperar al pelinegro, pensar que ya estaba solo de nuevo, solo otra vez por ser tan estúpido. Y a pesar de su tristeza no tocó la navaja durante los días, con la esperanza de dejar lo que hacía con tal de conservar a su amigo. El día número cinco llegaba… y nada, estaba sentado en la puerta que daba a la salida de la casa, mirando nada más que la calle, esperando que él pasara y así hablarle, eso hacía desde lo ocurrido. Cuando ya lo vio, se levantó y se acercó a saludar.

-Hey, hola… ¿Cómo estás?- Seguía sin responderle, solo le daba una mirada fría- Vamos, no puedes estar molesto toda tu vida- Y como siempre ocurría, se iba sin darle una respuesta.

El menor suspiró, quizá debía rendirse ya, casi pasaba una semana, no podía estar así tanto tiempo. Debería resignarse, resignarse y llorar… Se quedó toda la tarde sentado allí. No saludó a sus padres cuando se iban a su reunión, ni tampoco le dio palabra a su hermano que le insultó al entrar a la casa. Cuando comenzaba a hacerse de noche entró en la casa, desanimado y sin ganas de nada. Dylan que estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala lo vio caminar.

-Hey ¿A dónde vas?

Él contestó con desprecio- A mi cuarto ¿A dónde crees que voy?

-Tranquilo renacuajo ¿Esa es tu forma de hablarle a tu hermano?

-No eres mi hermano, eres un bastardo.

-Un bastardo que tienes de hermano… ¿Qué pasa niño? ¿Tu amigo ese te abandonó?

-Cállate.

-Sabía que le hartarías tarde o temprano, eres un inútil después de todo y por tu forma de ser no podrías conservar un amigo- Kendall dejó de caminar, eso había dado en su punto débil, comenzaba a arrepentirse. Dylan notó eso y se levantó para acercársele- Ow… ¿Qué pasa niño? ¿Vas a llorar?- No quería escucharlo y subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto- ¡Oye! ¡No me puedes ignorar así!- El chico subió tras él, lo encontró llorando tras la puerta de su habitación. Completamente débil, tanto emocionalmente como físicamente, y podría sacar provecho de ello.

-Vete… déjame solo.

-Owww, eres todo un marica ¿Por qué no pasamos un rato de hermanos tu y yo? Como en los viejos tiempos- Dejó de llorar y miró arriba, la vil sonrisa enfermiza de ese adolescente, no fue difícil darse cuenta de sus intenciones, y sin pensarlo intentó escapar lejos, pero él lo detuvo sosteniéndole el brazo, el mismo brazo lleno de heridas, haciéndole soltar un quejido de dolor.

-¡NO! ¡Vete! ¡Largo!

-No menosprecies a tu hermano mayor Kenny, eso está mal.

-¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!- Lo empujó lejos y empezó a alejarse, pero cada paso que daba, era un paso en el que él se le acercaba- D-déjame en paz… vete, vete de una vez.

-¿Qué pasa Kendall? ¿No estas feliz de tener cerca a tu hermano?- Reía, reía de las formas más malas y menospreciables que podía. El pelinegro estaba aterrado, ya acorralado en la pared por su hermano, indefenso y sin oportunidad de huir, ahora comenzando a llorar del terror.

-Vete ¡No te quiero cerca! ¡¿Por qué me haces esto?!

-¿Tan rápido te pones a llorar? Diablos, eres una niñita- Sin importar el dolor que le podría causar, lo sostuvo de los dos brazos, casi clavando sus dedos en las heridas y cortes, así estampar al pelinegro en la pared, antes dándole la vuelta. Haciendo que sus lágrimas cálidas se deslizaran en la pared del cuarto- Será muy agradable divertirme contigo de nuevo, mi novia y yo terminamos, esto podría consolarme un poco ¿Por qué no nos divertimos?

-N-no… no por favor, déjame ir.

-¿Ahora me suplicas? Caíste más rápido de lo que pensaba. Te dejaría, pero tienes que aprender a respetar a tu hermano mayor- Le jaló de los dos brazos para despegarlo de la pared y lanzarlo a la cama. Kendall estaba desesperado, luchaba contra la fuerza de su hermano, pero era imposible, era mucho mayor que él, no tardó mucho en gritar por ayuda.

-¡NO! ¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ! ¡AUXILIO! ¡AYUDA! ¡AYUDENME! ¡AYUDENME POR-! –Fue callado por una bofetada que le dio Dylan, eso dejó una marca roja, irritada y ardiendo, y dejó al chico sin decir nada, aterrado.

-Cállate escoria, cierra la boca porque nadie va a ayudarte- Sonrió con maldad mientras lo veía sollozar, esa vista solo le daba más sensaciones de dominio y poder, se acercó al rostro del chico y dio una lamida a su mejilla, causándole asco, repulsión, más miedo…- Eres adorablemente inútil ¿Sabías eso? Aunque serás útil para algo ahora mismo, alégrate de ello.

Era desagradable, sentir como se atrevía a deslizar ambas manos bajo su camisa para intentar quitársela, apenas toqueteando. Horrible -N-no… po-r f-favor b-basta… basta, Dylan, déjame… ¡NO ME TOQUES!- Lo empujó lejos de nuevo, por accidente golpeando su rostro, solo logrando desatar su ira y que le devolvieran el golpe, pero este fue al estómago, debilitándolo al instante y que cayera de nuevo en la cama. Cada vez tendría menos oportunidades de escapar, pero todavía no se rendía.

-Muy bien chamaco, yo quería ser amable contigo, pero veo que eso no podrá ser.

-¡¿Amable?! ¡Lo único que haces es hacerme daño!... ¿Por qué?... Soy tu hermano… yo te admiraba, ahora… ahora no eres más que un monstruo- Esas palabras le sacaron risas.

-Eres demasiado ingenuo, tienes que despertar y ver la realidad, es lo que hice por ti… te enseñé que la vida es injusta, las personas son crueles, y tú no eres más que una mosca muerta de la que se saca provecho sí o sí. Deja de vivir en un cuento de hadas, Kendall ¡ESTA ES LA REALIDAD!

-¡NO!- Peleó contra él, por su libertad, por su dignidad, pero de nada sirvió, ambas muñecas se le fueron agarradas, dobladas hacía atrás de su espalda causándole estar boca abajo, el mayor aun así seguía presionándolas lo que causaba dolor y que soltara quejidos.

-Muy bien mocoso, me tienes harto… será mejor que te quedes quieto o esto será peor.

-¡NUNCA! ¡NO DEJARÉ QUE ME HAGAS NADA! ¡SUÉLTAME!

-Bien, será por las malas- Mientras que el pelinegro seguía dando lucha comenzó a desgarrar su ropa, ventaja de tener cerca la navaja que usaba para cortarse, más tarde las prendas no fueron más que pedazos de tela hechas girones. El fría del metal rozando su piel le daba escalofríos- Lindos cortes.

-¡Cállate imbécil! ¡SUÉLTAME DE UNA VEZ!

-¡¿Tú querrías quedarte quieto?!- Con la intención de dejarlo inmóvil le dio unos cuantos golpes, todos yendo a parar a sus piernas, brazos y espalda, algunos de los cortes se abrieron debido a ello y comenzaban a sangrar, los moretones se notaban muy bien en su piel pálida y ahora fría. El dolor era demasiado, apenas podía moverse sin sentirlo, el ardor de las heridas no le dejaba moverse tanto, lo único cálido que sentía era la sangre. Toda una tortura, ya no podía luchar más, tenía que pedir ayuda.

-N-no… no… Déjame ir... A-ayúdenme… ¡AYÚDENME! ¡AUXILIO POR FAVOR! ¡SÁLVENME!

-¡CÁLLATE DE UNA VEZ!

-¡NO! ¡AYUDA! ¡POR FAVOR!

-Eres tan terco…- Se estiró para alcanzar lo que tenía escondido bajo la cama… la soga, la misma que Kendall quiso usar para suicidarse, y con ella ató sus muñecas tras su espalda. Y solo se reía de como intentaba zafarlas- Muy bien Kenny, ya luchaste, no tienes porqué pelear, nadie te ayudará. Nadie, ni siquiera tu amigo, estás solo.

-N-no… ¿Por qué?... A-ayuda… Gustavo, ayúdame… regresa- Se daba cuenta, no servía ni para defenderse a sí mismo, y ahora terminaría siendo abusado de nuevo, y lloraba deseando poder tener cerca a su amigo para que lo abrazara. El maldito recuerdo de este yéndose le atormentaba. Que alguien lo ayude por favor.

-Que inútil eres, tal vez para papá no seas nada, pero al menos eres algo para mí… ¿No te alegra eso? ¿Mi juguetito?- El pánico empezó a invadir su ser cuando sintió que se le era retirada su última prenda de ropa, era tarde. Y el dolor más intenso de todos lo recorrió, su hermano ya estaba dentro de él, ya no podía escapar. Era horrible, cada fibra de su ser se tensaba, sentía su interior desgarrándose del dolor, no podía respirar del miedo, era mucho más horrible que la primera vez cuando incluso tenía solo 11. Las lágrimas caían en la tela de las sábanas, la combinación del frío con las heridas, el ardor, el dolor… era una pesadilla- Eres más estrecho de lo que recordaba, pero eso se puede resolver muy fácil. Pero solo te advierto una cosa. No creo que deba ser muy "amable o cuidadoso", mereces un castigo por golpear a tu hermano.

-¡N-No por favor! ¡PARA! ¡PARA! ¡AYUDA!

-¿No te queda claro todavía? NO PUEDES- ¿Creía que eso era malo? Oh no, ahora se ponía peor. El mayor tomó con fuerza las caderas del menor y empezó a embestirlo sin piedad por él o sus lastimaduras. Cada vez más profundo, cada vez más fuerte. Sus gritos y gemidos de dolor y su llanto eran música, muy pronto sus palabras opacadas de llanto ya empezaban a entenderse cuando trataba de recobrar el habla.

-¡NO! ¡DETENTE! ¡ME DUELE! ¡BASTA, BASTA! ¡PARA POR FAVOR!

-¡Que te quede claro algo, Kendall!- Le gritaba mientras mordía con fuerza su cuello y le dejaba marcas, más doloras aún- ¡Tú no eres nada! ¡No vales nada para nadie! ¡Ni les importaría si te suicidas como querías, cobarde! ¡No vales la pena! ¡¿Enserio crees que siquiera le importas a tu amigo?! ¡ÉL YA TE ABANDONÓ! ¡YA TE ODIA COMO TODOS LO HACEN Y HARÁN EN TU PATÉTICA E INSERVIBLE EXISTENCIA! ¡SIRVES PARA TAN POCAS COSAS QUE TODOS TE USAN Y LUEGO TE DESECHAN! ¡NO ERES MÁS QUE UNA MARIONETA!

-¡POR FAVOR! ¡BASTA! ¡TE LO SUPLICO! ¡DYLAN DETENTE!- Le dolía. No solo físicamente el maltrato. Pero las palabras le estaban rompiendo en miles de pedazos el corazón, que ya bastante roto estaba. No lo soportaba más. Soltó su último grito cuando Dylan dio la última estocada, la más profunda y dolorosa que liberó toda la tensión de su hermano mayor dentro de sí. Pero esto no se terminaba todavía.

-Duraste menos de lo que pensaba…- Comentó riendo por lo bajo, mientras el cuerpo frío de su hermano menor temblaba apenas demostrando algo de estabilidad.

-N-no… Vete… vete… ya obtuviste lo que querías… ¿Ya me puedes dejar en paz?

-¿Enserio pensaste que era solo eso? Oh niño, tenemos toda la noche…

Su risa hizo palpitar de temor el corazón frágil del azabache.

Y sí… el dolor y los gritos duraron hasta la media noche.

La pesadilla pudo haber acabado, pero quedaban los restos de ella. No sabía cuántas veces pasó, ni cuánto tiempo había pasado. Pues en varias ocasiones el dolor pudo con él y lo desmayaba, pero siempre despertaba minutos después solo para saber que seguía en la misma tortura. Una eterna pesadilla…pero era real.

La humillación, el dolor, se sentía sucio. Sin dignidad. Muerto en vida. Como lo demostraban sus ojos cafés. Que si antes tenían brillo, ahora parecían opacos, sin vida…

-Con eso vas a aprender…- Se separó por fin y se alejó de él. Como si solo fuera un simple juguete ya usado. Y el pelinegro solo lo vio recoger sus cosas, pero no dijo nada, sus cuerdas vocales no respondían y solo podía balbucear las mismas súplicas mientras sentía que liberaban sus muñecas de la soga, dejándolas irritadas y con las marcas de su intento de liberarse… todo en vano ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? "Ayuda… socorro… auxilio"- Nos vemos después marica- Dio una última risa y azotó la puerta.

No podía estar más humillado, se preguntaba si es castigo bastaría con el peso de perder a su amigo. Quería verlo… quería que lo abrazara, que calmara su dolor como siempre hacía, con su simple tacto, con su simple presencia, sus palabras de consuelo… pero ya no pasaría nunca, lo había perdido a él, lo había perdido todo, estaba solo… como siempre había estado. Su mirada estaba nublada debido a las lágrimas, no tenía fuerzas para levantarse o cubrirse con las frazadas del frío. La sensación de los líquidos genéticos chorreando por su piel era asquerosa, junto con la sangre que seguía deslizándose hasta manchar la cama. Solo con suerte logró dormir, durmió pero del cansancio de llorar. Más bien fue el último desmayo de la noche.

Usado… lo habían usado contra los hilos de su voluntad… Usado… " _Como una marioneta"_

Al día siguiente no tuvo ganas de levantarse, seguía dolido, y había perdido las esperanzas esa noche, ya había perdido todo… su dignidad, su amigo ¿Qué más perdería? La vida era lo que quería perder ahora. Después de todo ya perdía el sentido por completo. Pero sabía que su madre lo levantaría tarde o temprano, no tuvo de otra que levantarse. Le costó ducharse y vestirse sin que doliera, hasta caminar, pero lo soportaba. No quería ver a nadie, así que se fue de la casa sin que nadie lo notara y caminó sin rumbo, con la mirada gacha.

Todo tranquilo hasta que le gritaron- ¡CUIDADO!-Estaba por poner un pie en la calle, pero alguien lo jaló hacia atrás y vio pasar un auto a toda velocidad, por poco lo chocaban- Oye amigo ¿Estás bien?- Volteó y se quedó sin habla, era Gustavo, el cual simplemente al verlo dio un respingo de sorpresa- ¿Kendall?

-G-gustavo… Yo- El rubio retrocedió un paso de él, obviamente en señal de rechazo.

-No, no me hables.

-P-pero… déjame explicarte todo por favor- Se acercó más pero de nuevo se alejó.

-No gracias.

Al final gritó desesperado, ya no podía más con lo de la noche anterior-¡Por favor!

Lo miró unos segundos y suspiró, ya se estaba portando muy infantil, tenía que darle una oportunidad, lucía desesperado después de todo.

-Muy bien.

-Pero… ¿Puede ser en un lugar privado?

-Ya qué, ven.

Obedeció sin quejas, y rato después habían llegado a la casa de Gustavo. Kenneth los vio pasar, pero solo regresó a lo que hacía que era dibujar en su cuarto. Ya estaban allí, sentados frente a frente, el rubio con los brazos cruzados esperando y el pelinegro buscando formas de hablar.

-¿Y bien?

-Escucha… hago esto hace mucho.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-A los 11…

-O sea que llevas 3 años cortándote… ¿Me querrías explicar por qué?

Agachó su vista, estaba avergonzado, no quería decirle lo que sentía, quedaría peor- Yo no soy feliz.

-No me digas, ya lo he notado.

-No lo entiendes… mi vida no es fácil.

-Claro…

-Yo… sufro, sufro mucho, le tengo miedo a las personas o lo que dirán de mí. Todos se burlan de mí en la escuela, mis padres no me prestan atención… Suena ridículo, pero si lo vieras desde mi punto de vista comprenderías.

-No te creo nada, uno no hace esas cosas por motivos tan simples, ade-…- Su visión se quedó en él, pero Kendall no sabía en que, eso le ponía nervioso-… ¿Qué es eso?

-¿Q-que?

El rubio no dijo nada, solo se acercó a él y lo inspeccionó, cuando sus dudas estuvieron confirmadas su ira estalló- ¡¿QUÉ ES ESO?!

-¡No sé de qué hablas!

-¡Veo perfectamente una marca! ¡Explícate!

Mierda, era una de las marcas que Dylan había dejado la noche anterior. Tapó con su mano su cuello, estaba muerto. La mirada furiosa de su amigo solo lo aterraba más, causándole que mirara abajo- N-no es lo que parece.

-¡¿Hay alguna cosa de la que me deba enterar?! ¡¿Cómo que tienes novia o te acostaste con una zorra?!- Esta vez no era por decepción solamente, sino más bien por celos. Muchos celos, pues ya sabía lo que sentía por el pelinegro y le enfadaba saber que se había acostado con alguien, mucho más sin decirle a él que era su amigo.

-Yo no hice eso…

-¡Ni te esfuerces en mentir! ¡Ya la he visto! ¡¿Luego acosas a tus compañeras de zorras?! ¡ESTO YA ES EL COLMO!

No contestó, estaba roto, cada palabra se le quedaba ahogada antes de decirla. Sentía más que nada deseos de llorar, pero se vería muy patético. Si Gustavo no quería escucharlo, entonces lo callaría para que viera lo que era la realidad. Entonces se dio la vuelta completamente a su amigo, este reaccionó algo molesto, pues pensaba que quería evitarlo, pero antes de poder decirle algo fue testigo de cómo el menor se quitaba la camisa que llevaba puesta, dejando verle la espalda, muñecas y brazos, algo mucho peor que lo que había visto cinco días atrás.

En la espalda se veían moretones, muy notorios, de tonalidad azul oscura. Otras marcas de mordidas estaban cerca de su nuca hasta más abajo, algunas sangrantes. Algunas de las heridas de su brazo estaban más rojas y frescas que las anteriores. Y al final, en ambas muñecas se marcaba irritación, por lo que había sucedido con la soga.

No lo asimilaba, no lo comprendía. Su ira de desvanecía-…Kendall… ¿Quién…?

-Mi hermano- Respondió secamente.

-¿Dylan? ¿Él te hizo esto? ¿Él te golpea?

-No…- No de nuevo por favor, no de nuevo las ganas de llorar.

-Kendall, explícame… por favor- Al final no lo soportó, las inevitables lágrimas comenzaron a hacerse presentes y deslizarse por su rostro, desbordantes. Del dolor que le causaba recordar lo anterior, todavía era capaz de sentirlo, todavía escuchaba los gritos y los insultos, todavía sentía el miedo. Sus sollozos no pasaron desapercibidos por el oji avellano, él ya se estaba asustando- ¡Kendall, dímelo!

-¡EL ABUSA DE MI! ¡¿Bien?! ¡Desde los 11! ¡No quería que te enteraras! ¡Y anoche lo hizo de nuevo! ¡¿Ahora me entiendes?!... ¿Ahora… me perdonarás?- No hubo respuesta verbal, pero si una física; Un abrazo.

-No… tú eres el que debe perdonarme a mí. Me porté como un idiota sin saber la razón por la que hacías lo que haces, no tomé en cuenta tus sentimientos… perdóname.

-… ¿S-somos amigos o-otra vez?

El rubio se separó del abrazo, con una sonrisa en los labios le dejó un beso en la frente al contrario- Yo jamás dejé de serlo.

-P-pero.

-Lo sé, no te hablé, pero yo quería que aprendieras la lección… creo que no salió como esperaba- Ambos silenciaron, era mejor dejar ese tema atrás, pero Gustavo no quería. Estaba más que furioso de saber lo que el hermano de su amado le hacía a este, no dejaría nada sin obtener justicia- Llamaré a la policía…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡N-no! ¡Ya todo está bien!

-Kendall, mírate… ¿Acaso estás bien? Él te hizo daño… ¡Abusó de ti por años! ¡Eso es ilegal! ¡Tu hermano debe estar en la cárcel! ¡¿Le vas a permitir usarte a su antojo cómo títere?!

-¡No quiero problemas!... Por favor, no se lo digas a nadie. No sabes de lo que es capaz de hacer mi padre si meten preso a su primogénito, me echará la culpa y no quiero que esto empeore… por favor, jura que no le dirás esto a nadie, A NADIE.

-¡Pero tú…! ¡Aghhh! ¡Está bien! Lo prometo…

-Gracias.

-Pero que te conste algo, si me llego a enterar que te hace daño una vez más, voy a llamar a la policía. Te llevaré a vivir conmigo si es necesario. Pero dudo que pase, voy a protegerte, no te dejaré solo estando cerca de él, y no esperes que no lo trate con desprecio.

-¿Algo más que aclarar? Tal vez quieras ponerme un chip rastreador.

-No uses el sarcasmo, esto es algo serio.

-Sí… lo siento.

El mayor suspiró, no quería entristecer más al chico, no hizo otra cosa que volver a abrazarlo, aunque deseara más que nada poder besarlo, pero eso no podría darse. Al instante de sentir el abrazo se aferró a él buscando el consuelo y el cariño que quería hace tiempo. La sensación de ambos brazos abrazándolo de daban seguridad de estar protegido, era algo cálido y suave. Con las intenciones de calmarlo, el oji avellano comenzó a acariciar la cabeza y los cabellos negros de su amigo. Era una sensación un tanto extraña, pero era relajante, y al parecer placentera, lo que demostraba el suspiro sugestivo que dejó salir Kendall.

-¿Puedes seguir haciendo eso?

-Jeje, está bien- No se negó y siguió haciendo esos mimos en su cabeza. Teniendo apoyada su cabeza en su pecho, Kendall escuchaba perfectamente los latidos de Gustavo, un sonido muy relajante, optó por cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por las emociones tan suaves que lo envolvían, lo suficiente como para que se hiciera tarde.

-Oye… ¿No es muy tarde? Tendrías que regresar a tu casa- Inquirió mirando la ventana, donde se veía efectivamente el cielo en tonos anaranjados, y el sol ya escondiéndose por el horizonte.

-No, no quiero regresar- El temor se hizo presente en su voz. Inquietándolo- N-no quiero, tengo miedo.

-Ya, tranquilo… um, es sábado… ¿Te parece si voy a dormir allá?

-¿E-enserio?

-No pienso dejar solo a mi amigo, como dije antes- Tomó la mano del chico dejando un beso en ella, al estilo de un caballero- Yo voy a protegerte.

-Está bien, no hay problema en ese caso.

-Pero antes tengo que curarte. No te puedo dejar así.

-Estaré bien…

-Para nada, se pueden infectar. Deja que te ayude…

Suspiró con una sonrisa- Está bien…

Alcohol, unas gasas y alguien cuidadoso fue lo necesario para lo hecho. Ya teniendo limpias las heridas solo observaba como su amigo iba vendando estas. Sin expresión, solo de curioso.

"¿Por qué eres así? ... ¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo? Ni sé si merezco esto… No sé si es tu lástima… o es que te importo ¿Harías estas cosas con otra persona?... Sea como sea, sé que me quieres lo suficiente como para hacerlo"

Sensación de dolor. Eso lo sacó de sus pensamientos y le hizo reprimir un quejido.

-Lo siento… Apreté mucho las vendas… ¿Así está mejor?

-… ¿Enserio te importa tanto?

-No quiero que te sientas mal. Así que te vendaré y desvendaré las veces que sean necesarias.

Esquivó su mirada, tratando de reprimir una sonrisa-T-tranquilo… así está bien.

Ratos después los dos estaban en camino a la casa de Kendall. Pero por motivos físicos, Gustavo prefirió llevar al azabache en brazos mientras que este ahora usaba un suéter que le había prestado él. Antes de ir a la habitación ambos, el que vivía en la casa le indicó a su amigo que podía ir a buscar la cena en el refri, por lo general, Kendall prefería comer solo en su habitación, lejos de sus padres y hermano.

-¿Sabes dónde queda la cocina, verdad?

-No soy tonto, adelante, ve tranquilo, voy en un rato- Lo vio subir las escaleras antes de ir a la cocina, encontrándose allí a quien menos quería ver… Dylan.

-¿Gustavo?- El hermano de su amigo lo miró un tanto sorprendido de verlo, hasta un poco asustado- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vengo a traer a tu hermano, además me quedaré a dormir- Respondió secamente, guardándose todo el odio en una mirada despreciable que se desvió para tomar los platos y llevar algo arriba.

-Creí que él y tú ya no eran amigos.

-Pues, tuvimos unos cuantos problemas, pero nada importante, sigo siéndolo- Respondió con desdén cuando ya tenía las cosas para irse.

-Vaya, ya veo… Te alegrará saber que consolé un poco a mi hermano por ello, no agradezcas- No podía creer la falsedad en sus palabras, lo golpearía si no fuera por los platos en sus manos o la promesa a su amado secreto. Solo se contuvo apretando los platos y cerrando con fuerza los ojos antes de suspirar.

-Lo sé… Yo sé lo que hiciste. No hará falta, yo mismo puedo consolar a tu hermano- Se dio la vuelta ya no queriendo verlo, pero antes de irse le dejaría algo muy en claro- ¿Sabes?... Quiero mucho a Kendall.

-Lo sé.

-Me enfadaría mucho saber que alguien le haga daño… ¿Si me comprendes, no?

-Sí.

-Pero bueno… de todos modos yo cuidaré de él, así que no hace falta que tú lo hagas, Dylan… que te quede claro eso- Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de irse de ahí y subir las escaleras hasta llegar con su amigo, extrañamente recostado en su cama y con los ojos cerrados, posiblemente dormido. Gustavo rio bajo al verlo, era adorable a su parecer, sin dudas muy tierno y frágil. Recordó entonces lo que pasó aquella vez, cuando dormido como estaba robó un beso de sus labios vírgenes, confirmando entonces lo que sentía por ese delicado chico. Quería descargar sus tensiones besándolo de nuevo, pero no… no podía aprovecharse de eso de nuevo, sentiría mucha culpa, hasta ahora le bastaba con abrazarlo.

Dejó los platos en el escritorio, estaba seguro de que no cenarían, pues ambos estaban cansados para ello. Miró por la habitación, tenía decidido dormir en la cama de al lado, pero cuando estaba por dar un paso sintió como le jalaban de la camisa. Volteó, era Kendall quien estaba sosteniendo parte de ella.

-¿T-te vas?

-¿Qué? No, solo voy a dormiré, allá- Le dijo señalando la cama en el otro extremo.

-No te vayas.

-Pero si no me iré, te estoy diciendo que-…Oh ya entiendo… Kendall, no debes tener miedo, estoy aquí.

-Lo sé, pero sigo temiendo que te vayas… ¿N-no podrías… dormir conmigo?

Dio un respingo de sorpresa-¡¿Qué cosa?!

-¡Solo esta vez! ¡Por favor!

-U-um… está bien- Se acercó con algo de inseguridad, en cierta manera, le daba algo nervios dormir con su enamorado, no por vergüenza, si no por el miedo de que sus instintos lo impulsaran a besarlo u algo peor. Se recostó a su lado, ambos estando a cierta distancia considerable. Solo se miraban fijamente, sin decir nada, hasta tratar de cerrar los ojos para dormirse. Pero Kendall no podía, por motivos que desconocía, deseaba que su amigo lo abrazara como hoy, muy pronto ya no lo soportó y decidió por pedírselo.

-Oye… Gustavo ¿Estás dormido?

-No…-Le respondió algo somnoliento, con los ojos cerrados- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Me puedes abrazar? Tuve…-Pensó una buena excusa para justificar su pedido-… una pesadilla.

-¿Qué cosa? No es real, ya duérmete.

-No seas malo, tengo miedo.

-Bueno…está bien- Se movió un poco como pudo para estar más cerca, pasando un brazo bajo su cintura y el otro por arriba, cerca de sus hombros. Completamente pegado a él.

-¿Así?

-S-sí… gracias.

-Bueno, duerme bien- Le besó la frente en señal de buenas noches, y en dos segundos se quedó dormido. Al contrario del pelinegro que seguía pensando que eran las cosas que estaba sintiendo, cosas que no entendía. No comprendía porque se sentía tan bien que el rubio lo abrazara, incuso ese beso suave.

-Me pregunto…-Hablaba bajo, solo él mismo podía escucharse- Como sería si tú me besaras…- Enseguida se dio cuenta de las tonterías que estaba pensando ¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS PENSABA?! Encima se había sonrojado ¿Qué estaba pasándole? Lo peor ocurrió cuando involuntariamente, el mayor lo abrazó más fuerte, estando así más cerca. Su corazón se aceleró, nunca en su vida había estado a tal cercanía con él, no así. No supo si fue impulso, o su deseo de confirmar sus dudas, pero terminó por besarlo.

Duró menos de diez segundos, y se separó con los ojos abiertos a más no poder y sus mejillas ardiendo, no daba crédito a lo que había hecho, mucho menos a la conclusión. Tristeza… lo que más temía le estaba pasando, y no podría hacer nada por deshacerlo, solo aceptarlo. Pero ahora comprendía.

Lo amaba… amaba que lo abrazara, amaba que lo cuidara, su voz tranquilizadora, su presencia cuando lo necesitaba, sus ojos tan atrayentes y misteriosos, su ternura, la felicidad que le causaba… y sus labios, esos que hace rato había probado por fin, pero estando consciente. Ojalá él supiera que su amigo también lo amaba, pero no…

Se conformaría con que fuera su amigo, pues sería su única manera de tenerlo cerca, en esos momentos la alegría y la tristeza estaban luchando por ver cual ocupaba su corazón. El dolor por descubrir sentimientos prohibidos, o la alegría de saber que era por la persona que más apreciaba.

-Me gustaría que me amaras también… Pero gracias por aparecer en mi vida… gracias por todo- No se contuvo y lo besó de nuevo, sintiéndose increíblemente mal, eso estaba mal, eran hombres los dos, menor y mayor de edad, se estaba aprovechando de la inconsciencia del rubio. Pero también eso era algo que se sentía maravillosamente bien, una experiencia muy atrapante por si me lo preguntan, como deseaba poder hacer eso otra vez. Dio un último suspiro y cayó dormido al fin.

Sabía ahora que enamorarse era una de las cosas más hermosas en esta vida… pero también… puede ser la más peligrosa. Una cosa que tendría en cuenta, al menos hasta no soportarlo.

Y puede que Kendall no lo supiera, pero ese beso que había robado no era el primero, ni siquiera era él quien había hecho eso antes. Ojalá supiera que Gustavo ya le había robado la virginidad de sus labios, la semana de conocidos…

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **¡HASTA QUE VENGO!**

 **Kuomi: ¡TE ASESINARÉ!**

 **O_O ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, DEJEN SUS REVIEWS Y AYUDA! –Escapa con Kuomi detrás con una sierra eléctrica-**


	4. Fui niño alguna vez

**¡SOY YO! :D La que tanto se tardaba en actualizar. Vaya, después de esto sigo con el set de preguntas. Pero antes, unas noticias.**

 **Me iré de vacaciones el 10, y no regresaré hasta el 25 u.u no sé si a donde voy tienen wi-fi así que posiblemente estaré poco activa QwQ esperen a mi regreso por favor, y recen para que no me aburra -.- son 24 horas de viaje en auto… EN AUTO. SOPORTANDO A MI FUCKING HERMANA Y FAMILIA QnQ mátenme… preferiría quedarme en casa con niñera.**

 **También les recomiendo seguirme en mi wattpad y mi Tumblr. En wattpad suelo estar más activa c: me descargué la aplicación en el celu y anda de 10. Y que me sigan en Tumblr donde me verán postear cualquier cosa… además, es donde subo mis dibujos con mayor calidad y… SUBÍ UN HARD DE MARIONETTE Y GOLDIE! No lo subí a Facebook por el tema que mis padres le dieron me gusta a la página y si ven el dibujo me matarían c: Pero enserio, si desean verlo vayan a "archivos" y seleccionen en imágenes 7u7**

 **Por cierto ¿Quieren lemmon en el siguiente capítulo? 7u7 Yo sé que sí… díganme en los comentarios. Además de este, estoy haciendo uno yuri para San Valentín con Mangle y Chicadele, y otro de Brad x Vinny –Le tiran cosas- ¡NO SEAN FOMES! :C**

 **Y UNA COSA MÁS Y YA NO JODO! Creo que desde ahora contestaré reviews por inobx :'v me toma menos trabajo que contestar todo junto en el cap.**

 _ **Aviso de antemano a Pyro Phoenix-Bird por ayudarme en este capítulo y el 2do :3**_

 **REVIEWS**

 **Guest: :'v Descuida, él se ha calmado**

 **Helena727: Él no pudo conmigo Bv aquí tienes tro cap.**

 **Misaki shion ashura Uchiha: Lo sé, los hice sufrir c: ¿No? Aunque últimamente aprendí más de la crudeza y podría ser peor… No me matarán e.e Ustedes desean más de mis fics! Por cierto senpai, haga más fics QAQ Me encantan y no puedo esperar más. Actualizaste en Puppet vs Vincent pero bueeeno, quiero ver romance XD jkashdsad dejemos ese tema, por tu culpa me gusta Shadow x Cherry c:**

 **Pyro Phoenix-Bird: Te dejaría matarlo si no fuera porque adoraré que tenga su merecido. He cambiado algunas cosas en este capítulo porque se hacía demasiado largo, pero descuida, lo que faltó del Vincent x Sheryl estará en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Saory Namino Cipher: Lo sé querida *-* A mi me encanta y más el que tú escribes 7u7**

 **Ultimate Dimentor: T-T Lo siento mucho, esa tipa fue muy estúpida, sinceramente qwq usted es maravilloso y algún día llegará una mujer que lo merezca, se lo prometo. Y descuida a Kuomi… Él está ocupado 7u7**

 **Kuomi: -Atado frente a la computadora- ¡ESTO NO TIENE SENTIDO! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁN LAS HOMBRÍAS?!**

 **Lo puse a ver yuri hard c:**

 **Luna Kagamine: Mis papis saben del yaoi y el yuri menos el incesto XD Ahí me matan de seguro y no veo la luz del día, pero ¿Saben cuál es mi sueño? Que cuando sea mayor y me vaya de la casa, enseñarles a mis padres mis fics yaoi, yuri y hetero lemmon, los dibujos, etc… ¿Para qué? C: Para ver sus reacciones cuando les diga "¡YO AAAAAMO EL YAOI! ¡EL MUNDO ES HOMOSEXUAL! ¡VEO ESTAS COSAS DESDE LOS 11 AÑOS Y AUN ASÍ SOY PINCHE HETERO Y JAMÁS SE DIERON CUENTA!" …Será maravilloso c: lo sé :'D Somos argentinos wera, dame empanadas de carne 7u7**

 **GoldenyShadowFoxy: :3 me alegro haber llegado a tu corazón nwn eso es lo que una busca cuando escribe ¿Tirarle tostadas a Vincent para que lo haga bolsa? C: No en este fic…ya verás por qué xD**

 **Yoshimi Cherry Opal: Él ya no puede conmigo XD ¿Kah? ¿Amaste el abuso? :v baia baia, te gusta lo sádico, interesante.**

 **Nightmare Imagination Mode: 7u7 eso hice.**

 **: Gracias querida hermana –La abraza- Te adoro, tú también eres una gran escritora y llegarás a grandes cosas –Le da pañuelos- nwn Tenga no llore.**

 **RECUERDEN SEGUIR MI FUCKING TUMBLR! Por si quieren mandarme preguntas :U SweetGirl90-Mily y mi wattpad SweetyGirl90 donde me verán más activa. Y lean los fics de Kuomi! Que es un gran escritor :V El mejor que conozco en persona.**

 **Perdonen los errores UvUr**

 **Este cap tendrá hartos flash backs e.e estén preparados.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Como todos los días de su vida, aquel azabache de ojos café regresaba de su tormento, digo, su escuela. Hoy sin ganas, agotado. Se la había pasado como siempre, estaba arrastrando literalmente su mochila por el suelo mientras trataba de mantenerse de pie y no caerse al suelo para dormirse sobre este… Que ya le había pasado lo mismo unas cuantas veces.

-Otro día pudriéndome en la escuela… ¡Ya llegué!... No sé ni para que grito- Declaró dejándose caer en el sofá de la casa. No lo despertarían en unas horas o alguien acabaría muerto en la alfombra.

Por la puerta estaba entrando el mayordomo personal de la familia, Víctor Price, pero estaba acompañado de un niño. Un desesperante niño por lo que se veía en la cara del hombre. Castaño de ojos violetas, parece que tenía síndrome de Alejandría al parecer.

-¡Papá! ¡Estoy aburrido!- Gritaba berrinchudo el niñito, volviendo loco al adulto.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?

-¿Crees que soy desesperante?

-Nunca dije eso en voz alta…

Kendall, curioso como solía ser, miró de reojo a los dos, y después a su padre que se masajeaba las sienes como si buscase calmarse- ¿Víctor trajo a un niño?

-Es su hijo…

-Ah, que interesante, sí- Se levantó sin un gramo de interés y se dirigió a la cocina. Víctor vio esa oportunidad y le dio unos empujoncitos al niño- ¿Por qué no vas a la cocina con él y comes unas galletas?

-¡YEY!- Y el niño se fue detrás del azabache. Ante ello, el mayordomo suspiró y se sentó agotadísimo en una silla- Jeje… ahhh… Es una lata, ese niño es un error desde que nació. Y justo hoy mi esposa tuvo que ir a ver a su madre que se está muriendo… Mujer egoísta.

John asintió ante ello y le ofreció un vaso de agua al pobre- Te comprendo.

-¿Lo dice por Dylan?

-Lo digo por Kendall. Le dejé en claro a mi esposa que no quería más hijos después de que perdiéramos a la niña pero ya ves que resultado tuvimos ¿No? Solo desearía que se esfumara de una vez.

En la cocina, el niño y Kendall (Quien ya entendía porque el niño era desesperante) estaban "entablando una conversación" o como yo le llamo a estos casos: El niño molesta al adulto hablando sin parar. Él chiquillo estaba sentado en la silla comiendo unas galletas mientras Kendall buscaba algo en la nevera, después de todo no quería hacer trabajar a Wendy.

-Me llamo Vincent Price, mi mamá me puso como el actor ya que mi papá se apellida Price. Puedes decirme Vinny ¿Tú cómo te llamas?

El pobre adolecente solo quería cerrarle la boca al niño- Soy Kendall Jack Peterson.

-¿Kendall? ¿Y porque te llamas así?

-¿Disculpa?

-A mí me llamaron Vincent por el actor ¿Tú porque te llamas Kendall?

-No te importa.

-Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor dime, por favor, por favor, por fav-

Soportó sus súplicas unos segundos, pero ya en el número 10 no daba de más y le dijo lo que recordaba de esa vez que escuchó a sus padres discutir en el hospital cuando tuvo aquel accidente la primera vez que se había hecho cutter-¡Ya, bueno! Antes de mí, mamá iba a tener una hija, se iba a llamar Kendall Jacqueline, pero la perdieron, después vine yo y mamá conservó los deseos de llamar de esa forma al segundo hijo ¿Feliz?

-¡Si! ¿Sabes? Es la primera vez que mi papá me trae a su trabajo.

-Ajá, lo noté, te felicito, yuju…

(…)

-Ese niño me dan ganas de arrancarme el cabello- Víctor seguía tirado en el sofá, súper cansado, una idea se le cruzó en la mente a John.

-Puedo hacer que se lo lleven lejos.

-Me encantaría, pero mi esposa llamaría a la policía.

-No me refería a eso, hoy es la feria, pueden llevárselo todo el día.

-Sí así lo tienen lejos está bien ¿Pero quién? Wendy ya se fue con la ama Mabel y dudo que el amo Dylan quiera.

-Mh… ¡KENDALL, VEN ACÁ!

De mala gana llegó el adolecente acompañado del saltarín Vincent.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué no llevas a Vincent a la feria que hay hoy?

Los ojos del pequeño se iluminaron- ¡SÍ, FERIA! ¡YEY!

-¡Ni de chiste! Tengo tarea, no voy a ser niñero.

-¿Para qué sigues yendo si no irás a la universidad? Irás a vivir con tu hermano. Ahora lleva al niño, es una orden.

De forma directa, el azabache se fue a la cocina y regresó con un cuchillo de cocina, estaba tan iracundo que no dudaría en desmembrar a su padre, pero Vincent le hizo guardarlo.

-¡Agh! ¡Bien! Vamos niño, te llevo a la maldita feria.

-¡Yey!- En el camino, el niño de ojos violetas se puso a saltar como loco- ¡Vamos a la feria! ¡Vamos a la feria! ¡Vamos a la feria!

-Niño… No me pongas de los nervios o te dejaré con el primer extraño que se me cruce…- El pequeñín guardó silencio, bah, se puso a susurrar.

-Vamos a la feria, vamos a la feria…

(…)

Vincent miró entusiasmado el lugar, al contrario del mayor que le acompañaba, y solo tenía ganas de dejarlo ahí y salir corriendo, pero no tenía tanto valor para dejar solo a un niño.

-¡Mira todas esas luces de colores!

-Wácala, colores vivos…

-¿No te agradan? ¡Son muy bonitos! ¡Como la vida!

-El único color que veo es el gris… y el rojo, el rojo puede pasar.

-Es usted un poco gótico ¿Cierto?

Sip, en definitiva si no fuera tan buena persona ya habría matado al chiquillo.

-¡Quiero subir a la montaña rusa, al toro mecánico, al bonjie…!

-¡Bueno, pero cállate! Aish… Niños, como los odio… ¿A cuál subes primero?

-¡Mira, pesca! ¡Voy a ganar ese oso azul!

-Al diablo todo, está bien- Ambos se acercaron al puesto, Kendall no se confiaba mucho, ya tenía bastante entendido lo tramposos que eran esos juegos- Oiga ¿Cuánto por una pesca?

-10 la pesca. Miren, los peces son más grandes que el otro, los rojo miden 10 cm, los azules 15, los amarillos 20 y los verdes miden 25. Depende del que pesque puede tomar un premio de las repisas. Tiene 10 segundos para hacerlo.

-¡Juego! ¡Juego!

-Bien, bien, pero que sea rápido. Me quiero ir de aquí lo antes posible…- Simplemente le entregó los 10 dólares al hombre y este le dio la caña al Vincent… Tenía que ser una broma. La maldita caña estaba vieja, oxidada, y sorprendía que no se hubiese desintegrado o algo- No mame…. ¡¿ESPERA QUE PESQUE ALGO CON ESA CAÑA TAN JODIDA?!

-Depende del pescador, no de la caña. Yo pesqué un tiburón con esta belleza.

Gruñó levemente buscando una buena frase para rematarlo-Oh ¿Enserio? ¿Era de hule o de plástico? ¿El padre de la niña que lo usaba se enojó con usted?

-Si sigue así le quito la caña.

-¡No! ¡Señor Kendall, por favor!

-¡PERO…! Bueno… Solo hazlo de una vez- El niño miró con curiosidad como sacaba una libreta negra y anotaba unas cosas. Yo juraría que Kendall tenía su propia "Death Note"-… No preguntes.

Vincent tomó la caña e intentó pescar alguno de los peces, pero ninguno se acercaba.

-Son 10 segundos, ya perdiste.

-¡No! ¡Quiero otro juego! ¡Por favor!

-Bien, pero es el último- Se quejó entregándole otros 10 dólares al hombre.

Al final logró pescar uno, pero era uno amarillo. Aunque daba lo mismo, pues ganaría algo con eso- ¡Logré pescar uno!- Lo que no esperaba era que uno verde saltara del agua y se comiera al amarillo- ¡HEY!

-Perdiste.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Momentito! ¡Yo no estoy ciego! ¡Pescó uno!

-Sí, pero no duró 3 segundos en el sedal. Lo que significa que Owwwww, perdiste.

Vincent estaba amenazando con largarse a llorar, después de todo era solo un niño y aquel hombre se estaba burlando en su cara. Eso sí que le dio en el alma al oji café. No por el niño, sino porque odiaba y detestaba con toda su alma a los aprovechados, tanto que le estaba hirviendo la sangre de la ira.

-…Yo voy a jugar- Los ojitos violetas del menor se llenaron de brillo ante la declaración del adolecente.

-¡¿Enserio?!

-Sí, no te ilusiones- Le dio el dinero al tipo, quien por cierto, ya estaba en la lista de "Personas que deberían morir".

Entonces una idea se le cruzó por la cabeza. Si el más grande se comía al más pequeño… Eso es. Era un poco loco lo que iba a intentar, pero valdría la pena. Logró atrapar uno rojo, el hombre ya le estaba por decir algo cuando el azul saltó para comérselo, pero Kendall fue más rápido y sostuvo al pez, más tarde saltó el amarillo y al final el verde. Ya con los peces en forcejeando le dio una mirada burlona al tipo.

-¡GANÉ, BITCH!

-¡Ganó! ¡Ganamos!- Exclamó el pequeño abrazándose como podía al chico de 14.

-Yo gané, el niño puede elegir.

-Ah… siiiiii….

-Oiga, no me joda ¿Le va a dar el oso o qué?

-Es que… el juego está arreglado como lo otros. Compré peces caníbales y una caña vieja. Se supone que nadie debía ganar.

Una guerra mundial ya estaba pasando por la mente del joven- O sea… Usted es un farsante… Es una lástima ¡Porque puedo llamar a la policía en este momento!

-Nonononononono por favor, haré lo que quieras.

-Bien, que el niño tome de cada repisa lo que se le dé la gana, más algo que él quiera.

-¡YEY! ¡EL SEÑOR KENDALL ES MALO!

-No soy malo ¿Qué no ves que te acabo de ayudar, chamaco?

-Lo dije en el buen sentido ¡Cuando te revelas y te dicen "Eres tan malo"!

Al chico se le escapó una media sonrisa maliciosa-En ese caso soy bastante mala persona.

(…)

Al rato, ambos caminaban por el lugar. Vincent tenía el oso, unos lentes con resorte, una corbata de cordón, y una gorra con la imagen del juego Centípede. Miró sonriendo al mayor, él no sonreía, estaba serio como siempre, pero no se contendría a decirle lo que pensaba.

-¡Eso fue genial! ¡El tipo casi lloraba!

-Lo admito, no estuvo tan mal… Le dices a alguien que dije eso y te lanzo a un pozo- Él rió tiernamente, algo le decía que se acostumbraría a ese chico tan frío. Así que hizo una seña de cerrarse la boca con un cierre. De tanta charla, alguien los había notado.

-¿Kenny?

Cerró los ojos y empezó a rogar internamente, si era él, eso significaba que el mundo lo detestaba- Que no sea él… Que no sea él- Mucha mala suerte. Sí era Gustavo, y lo había abrazo por la espalda como era su jodida costumbre. Maldecía y pedía con sus fuerzas que no se notara el rubor de su cara.

-¡Kenny!

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡Siendo una ciudad tan grande! ¡¿Por qué aquí?! ¡Y HOY!- Reprochó a todos, al mundo, y a su amigo.- ¡Y JUSTAMENTE CUANDO ANDO DE NIÑERO! ¡FUCKING LIFE!

-Es una feria ¿A quién no le agrada venir?- No se resistía a andar de cariñoso y dejar su mejilla contra la ajena.

-¡JODER, NO! ¡A MI NO ME GUSTA! ¡SUELTA!

El pequeño miraba a la "pareja" si así podemos llamarla, confundido- ¿Él es tu amigo?

-¡No lo he visto nunca en la vida! ¡Señor, es usted un desconocido y esto es violación de espacio personal!

-¿Y porque sabe tu nombre?

-Está loco, las drogas nunca son buenas…

-Oye, el chocolate no es droga- Lo pensó unos segundos-… Que yo sepa.

-Me llamo Vincent, me dicen Vinny ¿Cómo se llama usted, señor amigo de Kendall?

Él recalcó orgulloso, y claro ¿Por qué no? Posesivo, abrazándole más fuerte- Soy su mejor amigo. Gustavo Miller

Las mejillas del oji café ya estaban fuera de lo normal, demasiado rojas- Jamás acordamos ese título…

-Tú sabes que no hace falta- Dijo haciendo pucheros. Ante ello, el niño seguía mirando sospechosamente.

-¿Seguros que son amigos?

-Claro. No somos hermanos, ni mucho menos primos.

-Es que yo pensaba que era tu novio- Ahora sí. El corazón del menor ya juraba que serían esos sus últimos momentos de vida, pues moriría de vergüenza. Suerte para el oji avellano, que podía mantenerse con esos asuntos, aunque sí que deseaba tener ese título con Kendall.

-Ay, que niño más loco.

Kendall ya se quería morir, pero ya. Maten al pobre- Mátenme…

-Vuelve a decir algo como eso y ya sabes lo que pasará.

-¿Yo? No dije nada.

-Pero dijiste que- Le cerró la boca al castaño, cargándolo y cubriéndole la boca. Tenía que escapar de estar tan cerca de Gustavo. No quería que NADIE notara lo nervioso que le ponía tenerlo cerca.

-Pero mira que tarde se nos hizo… Deben estar preocupados por nosotros… Así que… ¡ADIÓS!

-Pero acabamos de llegar y me quiero subir a otros juegos- Lloriqueó el niño.

-Oigan, yo vine con mi familia, le voy a avisar que me quedaré con ustedes. Así no vamos a la atracciones juntos- Así es como Gustavo ignora los pedidos de Kendall para irse mientras este se quejaba en todo lo que respirara o se moviera. Puta y jodida vida…

(…)

Minutos después el rubio ya estaba de vuelta. Su amigo lo esperaba (cofcofMuyEnamoradoComoParaNegarsecofcof) sentado en una de las bancas, pero lo que le llamaba la atención era no tener rastros del pequeñín.

-Ya estoy… ¿Dónde está?

-¿Dónde está quién?

-Vincent…

-Esta aqu-… ¡ME LLEVA LA CHINGADA! ¡EL MOCOSO DESAPARECIÓ!

-No puede ser ¿Perdiste al niño?

-¡Sabe que no soy bueno con ellos!

-No debe estar lejos, vamos a buscarlo.

-Dios… Dios… ¡Si Víctor y mi padre se enteran me van a quemar vivo y bailarán en mi tumba! ¡Y NO ES UNA BROMA!

-¿No dijimos que yo te cuidaría?

-¡TÚ ERES TESTIGO! ¡TE VAN A QUEMAR VIVO TAMBIÉN!

-Ya con eso me convences…

-¡YA, BUSQUEMOS AL CHAMACO!

Ambos empezaron a ir por todos los sitios gritando el nombre del niño. Kendall ya se estaba desesperando, vaya a saber que le había pasado a Vincent. Su padre lo iba a matar. Muchas horas buscando y nada… seguía sin aparecer. Por lo que se sentaron en un banco, ya cansados.

-Ay amigo, no puedo creer que haya perdido a un niño- El mayor le dio un leve codazo como para animarle.

-¿Perdimos Quimozabi?

-¡A un niño, idiota! ¡No presumas tu francés en un momento como este o yo seré quien te queme vivo!

-Lo siento, solo trato de apoyarte.

-¡JAH! ¡Curioso que me digas eso! ¡No me lo dijiste cuando te distanciaste de mí una semana cuando más necesitaba llorar en el hombro de mi amigo!

-¡Ay, pues discúlpeme! ¡Señor que no respeta su vida y se daba de cortes!

-¡Ya te dije la maldita razón!

-¡No uses ese tono conmigo!

Estuvieron un largo rato gritándose cosas, era increíble que por un simple niño se hayan peleado por estupideces.

-¡Además yo sí sé cocinar!

-¡Pues yo soy mayor que tú!

-¡¿Y que con eso?!... ¡OYE, NO! ¡YA! Tenemos que apoyarnos, hay que encontrar al chavito.

-Muy cierto, estamos siendo inmaduros… otra vez.

-A ver… Si yo fuera un niño ¿Dónde me escondería?

-Piénsalo ¿Qué edad tiene el niño?

-¿Yo que sé?

-¿De qué edad lo ves?

-Unos 9 u 8….

-A los niños de su edad les gusta comer, jugar, competir- En ese instante se le prendió la lamparita-… Ya sé dónde está.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Dónde?! ¡Vamos, escúpelo!

(…)

Guss se fue corriendo con Kendall siguiéndolo. Al final llegaron a una competencia de niños comiendo malvaviscos en tazones grandes, entre ellos una niña, un niño gordo y Vincent. El chico rubio se quedó mirando bastante interesado, el menor al contrario, quería llevarse al niño castaño de las orejas.

-¡Con que ahí estaba el chamaco malcriado!

Mientras él seguía insultando, la niña salía de la competencia dejándosela a Vincent y al otro niño.

-¡Eso es todo! ¡Lo voy a sacar de ahí y me va a escuchar, el maleducado!- Su amigo le sujetó el brazo para evitar que hiciera alguna locura.

-Espera, veamos si gana.

-… ¡¿REALLY?!

-Te calmas.

Antes de poder decirle algo más, notaron los dos que Vincent había ganado la competencia victorioso. Ambos chicos no pudieron decir nada, estaban perplejos, hasta que el señor "Me vale verga la vida" recordó porque lo habían arrastrado hasta ahí, así que le gritó al niño que se aproximaba ya.

-¡VINCENT PRICE!

-¡Señor Kendall!- El pequeñín se acercó enseñando con orgullo y nulos rastros de culpa, un conejo morado- ¡Mire! ¡Gané un conejo!- Seh…porque los peluches calman a Kendall ¡Nah! Que va a matar al chamaco y yo les compro a todos las entradas para ir a ver eso.

-¡¿Acaso estás loco o qué?!

Vincent parpadeó evidentemente confundido- ¿Es una pregunta retórica?

-¡NO!

Desvió sus ojos violáceos al peluche- ¿No le gusta el morado? ¿Usted prefiere el negro?

-¡NO ES ESO!

-¿No le gustan los conejos?

-¡No te puedes escapar así como así mientras te estoy cuidando!

-Perdón- Sonrió inocentemente- Es que vi el cartel y me ganaron las ganas.

-¡Me pudiste haber avisado!

-Usted no me hubiese dejado.

Como la costumbre, el mayor de todos se tuvo que meter para que su amigo no se lanzara harto a matar al mocoso ahí mismo.

-Oigan, ya perdimos horas, vamos a divertirnos.

Pero no, el 14añero no estaba más para esas cosas- Yo ya estoy hasta aquí, me quiero ir a casa.

-¡Pero usted le prometió a mi padre y al suyo que estaría conmigo todo el día!

-Me vale verga lo que piense mi padre, mucho más el tuyo.

-Pero no me quiero ir…

-¡Vaya! En ese caso…-Apuntó directo a la calle- ¡Nos vamos chamaco!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Señor Guss! ¡Dígale algo a su novio!

Eso dejó consternado al pobre- Pero él no es mi…

-¡SE ACABÓ, ME TIENES HARTO! ¡NOS VAMOS!

El silencio se apoderó de la escena, Gustavo apartó la mirada esperando lo peor, posiblemente que su amigo se hartara definitivamente y cargara contra su voluntad al niño para llevárselo. Aunque en realidad este solo esperaba que el niño contestara algo. Y lo hizo…si es que podemos llamarle llanto a una respuesta. Exacto, el pequeño Price empezó a llorar, como un niño sabe.

-Mira lo que hiciste…-Le regañó el avellano al azabache, pero sin lograr que este se inmutara.

-Ay, no me jodas ¡Está fingiendo! ¿Te crees que yo no sabía hacer eso a su edad?

-Ok, eso es nuevo… Pero yo lo veo muy real- Señaló al pequeñín.

-¡Eres malo! ¡Buaaaaaaaa! ¡Malo!

-¡¿Tú no sabes diferenciar?!

-Solo sé que está llorando y tú lo causaste. Tómalo o déjalo.

-¡Eres tan malo como mi papá! ¡Yo solo quiero divertirme como un niño y él me encierra en mi cuarto!

-Vamos, Kenny no seas así con él…-Le susurró ya bastante afectado por los llantos del chiquillo.

-Bien… Ya niño, nos quedaremos, pero cállate, por Dios…-Replicó cansado, muy cansado. La verdad que mataría a su padre algún día por hacerle estas cosas. Vincent ya no lloraba, pero no se clamaba y hacía aquellos respiros alterados. Gustavo notó aquello y le hizo una seña a su amigo como para indicarle que abrazara al pequeñajo, no dando mucho resultado- ¿Qué?... No voy a abrazarlo…-Le repitió la seña, insistente- Ya dije que no… Y deja de verme como si fuera el malo aquí…-Le miró sarcásticamente- ¡No te pases de listo conmigo!

-…-

-…Eres toda una molestia a veces ¿Sabes?- Resignado por la sonrisa del oji avellano, Kendall cargó al niño en sus brazos, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda y frotándola para calmarlo- Ya… ya… niño.

El oji violeta se aferró al abrazo del chico mayor, buscando la protección de un adulto- Mi padre no me quiere… yo pensaba que ustedes sí ¿Soy malo? ¿O es que no hago nada bien?

-…Oye Kenny ¿Él no te recuerda a alguien?

Kendall mantuvo silencio, apenas procesó por su cabeza lo que dijo el pequeño solo pudo recordarse a él cuando niño…

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _-¡Paaapaaaá!- El pequeño oji café de 6 años llegaba a su casa sonriente y de la mano de su hermano mayor. Sorpresivamente y para disgusto del adulto al que llamaba, lo había abrazado, claro, donde la altura le permitía, llegándole a las rodillas._

 _-Agh… Kendall ¿Qué quieres?_

 _-¡Te hice esto! ¿Ves?- El chiquillo enseñó un dibujo que había hecho en la escuela, evidentemente era la familia de 4 personas, pero claro, no faltaba Wendy en el dibujo- ¿Te gusta? ¡Somos nosotros!_

 _John miró el dibujo vagamente solo para decir un simple- Ajá… Sí. No deberías gastar tu tiempo haciendo estas cosas- Rápidamente le desvió la mirada al azabache menor y la dirigió a su hijo mayor- Dylan, hoy salimos. Tengo que enseñarte las reglas del trabajo ¿Está bien?_

 _-Seguro- Dicho esto ambos se fueron retirando dejando al niño solo en la sala. Wendy se acercó al verlo, estaba sonriendo dulcemente como siempre._

 _-Kendall, no te vi llegar ¿Qué tal te fue en la escuela?_

 _-Me fue…Bien- La sirvienta notó el papel en su mano y lo miró curiosa._

 _-¿Qué es eso?_

 _-¿Uh? ¡Nada! Solo… solo… una ridiculez. Nada más._

 _-Oh, está bien- La mujer se retiró nuevamente a la cocina- ¿No quieres que juguemos después de comer?_

 _-No estaría mal- Antes de acercarse a ella miró su dibujo desilusionado. Lo arrugó sin más y lo tiró a la basura. Después de todo solo era una ridiculez en la que no debería gastar tiempo… ¿Cierto?_

 _ **Fin de flash back**_

Como odiaba recordarlo… Lo peor es que el niño si se parecía mucho a él. No pudo evitar devolverle ese abrazo, ya estaba sensible con eso.

-Niño, tú no tienes la culpa de nada… Si tu padre no te valora puedes olvidarlo. Nosotros si te queremos.

Al pequeño se le iluminaron los ojos- ¿Enserio?

-Si no lo dijera no sería cierto. No miento en estos casos.

-Eres como el hermano que nunca tuve y siempre quise tener- Admitió Vincent con brillitos kawaiis a su alrededor.

-En ese caso… Creo que puedo ser un buen hermano mayor.

Gustavo por su parte estaba conmovido, en el sentido que se limpiaba una lágrima del ojo- Que conmovedor… ¿Por qué no traje mi cámara?

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?!- Inmediatamente Kendall dejó a Vincent en el suelo mientras ya parecía que el fuego lo rodeaba de lo iracundo que se veía.

-Tú nunca me dejas hacer nada- Se quejó el rubio falsamente llorando.

(…)

Puta vida ¿Nunca les pasó que ceden a algo por la multitud que siempre está en tu contra? Bueno, pues al azabache lo habían obligado a subir a la montaña rusa junto a "los dos subnormales" y no se había soltado de su asiento desde haber subido. Por poco y le daba un jodido ataque cuando bajaban y eso ya lo había notado su amigo que le dio un ligero codazo.

-¡Kenny, tienes que levantar los brazos!

-¡NUNCA! ¡ESTO ES DEL DIABLO! ¡¿ME ESCUCHASTE?! ¡DEL DIABLO!

Por suerte eso solo duró unos segundos y los tres bajaron, como de costumbre recibiendo la foto que se suele tomar en las montañas rusas.

-Keeeeenny ¿Tú no quieres la foto?- Su amigo le hizo ver la foto, los dos chicos estaban obvio sonriendo, a diferencia del azabache que tenía gesto serio y aburrido.

-…Toda tuya… Creo que yo no me siento bien.

El chiquitín castaño extendió los brazos esperando abrazarlo- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres consuelo emocional? ¡Venga!

-¡No, niño! Augh…mierda-Se sujetó en una de las bancas de por ahí, Vincent lo miraba curioso.

-¿Soy yo, o el señor Kendall se pone verde?

-…Ay diablos- Gustavo no esperó un segundo y le cubrió los ojos para que no viera a su amigo vomitar en un bote de basura, cortesía de tantas vueltas en la montaña rusa y su mal genio con eso.

-¡Hey! ¡¿Qué pasó con la luz?!

-Créeme niño, no quieres ver esto…

-¿Son dos personas besándose?

-..Ojalá.

Unos minutos después el pelinegro regresó sujetándose a sí mismo por el estómago.

-Yo no vuelvo… a subir… a esas cosas… Ugh.

-¿Ya quieres tu consuelo emocional?- Vincent se le acercó de nuevo y lo terminó abrazando, pero el adolecente quiso quitárselo de encima, pues no quería terminar por botarle la comida de hoy, además de tener el humor bastante hecho mierda.

-No niño… No quiero vomitarte a ti también.

El pequeño miró a ambos como diciendo "¿Rlly?- ¿Esa era la cosa horrible que no querían que viera?...-Cuando soltó al chico, su amigo se fijó unos segundos en la gorra del mismo.

-¿Centípede?

-Me gusta el juego.

-¿Sabes? Kenny y yo vamos a un arcade en el centro a veces. Podemos invitarte cuando quieras.

-¡YAY! ¡Eso suena genial!

Kendall ya estaba echando humos de la ira-… ¿Por qué predije esto?- Antes de otra queja su amigo lo abrazó por el hombro sonriendo.

-Vamos Kendall, no es tan malo. El dúo de amigos se volvió un trío ¿No es genial?

Al adolecente no le parecía nada agradable la idea de incluir a otra persona a sus planes y salidas ¿Por qué? Dejemos que sus pensamientos hablen por él: _"¡Eso es exactamente lo que me jode, imbécil! ¡Se supone que solo éramos nosotros dos! ¡SOLO NOSOTROS! ¡SI NO ME GUSTARAS DEMASIADO TE MATARÍA!"._

-…Seh, lo que tú digas.

(…)

-¿Podemos subir a la rueda de la fortuna? ¡Por favor, por favoooooooor!

-No creo que sea mala idea ¿Tú que dices Kenny?

-Número 1, deja de llamarme de esa forma. Número 2… ¿Es tan malo como la montaña rusa? Dime que no.

-Solo te suben a gran altura, te dan vueltas y ya.

-¡¿VUELTAS?! ¡¿ACABAS DE DECIR "GRANDES ALTURAS" Y "VUELTAS" EN LA MISMA ORACIÓN?! ¡A TOMAR POR SACO, YO ME LARGO!

-¡Nonononono! ¡No es lo que piensas! Son vueltas lentas… Lo juro.

El niño jaló de los brazos de ambos para llevarlos arrastrados a la fila- Vamos, o se hará larga.

-Bueno, bueno….

-¿Saben? Mi mamá dice que es tan alte que seguro puedo ver mi casa desde aquí.

-…Me estoy comenzando a arrepentir.

-Vamos, no es tan malo. A menos que sufras de acrofobia (Miedo a las alturas)

-….-

-… ¿Si la sufres?

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _-¡Oigan miren! ¡Es la mariquita llorona de la que nos contó Linda!- El chico castaño de 14 años empujó por el hombro al menor azabache de 12 años, este solo abrazó más sus libros, siguió su camino tratando de ignorarle y disimulando sus ganas de llorar._

 _-Déjenme en paz… Mark, yo no te hice nada malo._

 _-¿No te advertimos ayer que pasaría si te aparecías por aquí?- Kendall trató de ignorarlo una vez más, pero al voltear se encontró rodeado de sus demás amigos._

 _-… ¿Q-que quieren?_

 _-Ayer te metimos en los casilleros ¿No? Fue muy divertido, pero nos gustaría hacer algo más divertido que eso…_

 _El pequeño solo se quedó callado, en un ataque de desesperación intentó huir tirándoles los libros y empujándolos en lo que estaban distraídos para salir corriendo, pero uno de los del grupo fue más hábil y le hizo una zancadilla dejándolo aturdido en el suelo._

 _-¿Te crees inteligente, mocoso? ¡Chicos, atrápenlo!- Dos de ellos sujetaron al oji café de los brazos- Es hora de que te demos una pequeña lección._

 _Un puñetazo en directo en la cara fue lo único que el menor sintió antes de desmayarse._

 _-…Donde… ¡WAAAAAAAH!- Kendall gritó horrorizado al mirar abajo. Prácticamente estaba a no sabía cuanta altura y adivinen, ni un piso tenía. Se sentía sofocado en el pecho, estaba colgado desde un balcón de la escuela._

 _-¿Es linda la vista, emo?- Mark se rio junto a sus amigos, empezando a amenazar con soltar al menor._

 _-¡Auxilio, auxilio!_

 _-Ay, descuida mariquita, solo estamos jugando._

 _-¡Bájenme, bájenmeee!_

 _-¿Qué tal si te damos una forma de bajar?..._

 _El niño azabache seguía cerrando los ojos, no quería ver abajo, no quería tener más miedo. Sintió enseguida que estaba tocando el suelo y suspiró con alivio._

 _-Pero… ¡Vas a tener que bajar por ti mismo!- Sin que pudiera reaccionar, uno de los niños lo empujó al borde del balcón donde lo sostuvo de la camisa, justo en frente estaba el poste de la bandera, claro que sin ella, se las arregló con facilidad y pudo enganchar en ella su camisa dejando al pequeño oji café casi como adorno reemplazante de bandera._

 _-¡Nononono! ¡Bájenme! ¡Bájenme! ¡Ayuda!_

 _-¿Es linda la vista?_

 _No fue hasta que el miedo pudo con él cuando miró hacia abajo desmayándose en el acto._

 _ **Fin de Flash back**_

-…Tal vez sí, tal vez no ¿Qué salga corriendo es una respuesta?

-No te irás, si lo intentas te regreso.

-¡Quiero ver que lo intentes!

-No me retes después de todas las veces que te tuve contra las cuerdas.

Kendall solo mantuvo silencio, con una mueca de indiferencia, le enseñó irrespetuosamente el dedo a su amigo y salió corriendo a lo que le daban las piernas. Vincent gritó casi lloriqueándole al mayor.

-¡Se escapa!

-¡No en mi turno, guarda mi lugar!- Segundo después, el pequeñín castaño miraba como sus amigos corrían del otro y solo pensó una sola cosa.

-Son como Tom y Jerry… Sin dudas se aman (Tom x Jerry forevah 7u7)

(…)

-¡RÍNDETE KENNY, FUI MEDALLA DE ORO EN ATLETISMO! ¡PODRÍA CORRER UNA SEMANA SI QUISIERA!

-¡YO SOY MÁS AGIL QUE TÚ, A VER SI ME ALCANZAS!

Eso fue un largo, largo rato corriendo y corriendo lejos del otro. En cierto punto que el azabache ya se estaba literalmente muriendo de cansancio, así que ya se rindió y se quedó sentando bajo uno de los árboles respirando como si no lo hubiese hecho hace mucho.

-¡Te lo dije! ¡Te lo dije!

-Calla…te…

Su amigo se agachó a su altura sonriéndole. No burlonamente, solo estaba feliz de haberlo alcanzado. Este por su parte miró a otro lado haciéndose el ofendido.

-Oye… ¿Si sabes que hay un niño en una fila de la rueda de la fortuna que te quiere como hermano, cierto?

-Yo no le veo el remedio ¿Quién necesita un hermano mayor? Yo no.

-No le veo lo malo… No todos son como el tuyo.

Mantuvieron silencio, aun con esa cercanía al rubio, Kendall no le prestaba atención. Estaba pensando en otra cosa…

-No… pero alguna vez pude pensar que sí.

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _-¡Hermano, hermano!- Se colgó al agarre del brazo del castaño oscuro y este lo cargó en sus hombros en dirección a las escaleras. El menor había estado impaciente todo el día y lo demostraba sin dudas- ¿Ya me vas a dar mi regalo de cumpleaños 11? ¡Dijiste que lo harías! ¡Vamos, vamos! ¿Sí?_

 _-Tranquilo bro, yo te lo prometí ¿Por qué no lo cumpliría?_

 _-¡YAY!- Al llegar a la habitación dejó al azabache en el suelo, haciéndole entrar, luego pasó él._

 _La puerta se cerró con cerrojo ocultando la maliciosa sonrisa del mayor. Miró de reojo a su hermanito sentando en el borde de la cama manteniendo sus ojos cerrados con ambas manos, con una sonrisita feliz dibujada en el rostro._

 _-¡Ya estoy liiiiisto! ¡Sorpréndeme!_

 _-Muy bien ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando te conté sobre tu regalo?_

 _-¡Sí! Dijiste que me haría ser mayor y me ayudaría a madurar ¡¿Qué es, qué es?!_

 _-Un juego ¿Te gustan los juegos, no?_

 _-¡Yo amo los juegos! ¿Qué clase de juego es?_

 _Se sintió levantando por la cintura para sentarse sobre el regazo de su hermano mayor, la sonrisa se le esfumó cuando de un rápido desliz Dylan pudo quitarle la camisa y apresar sus muñecas con ambas manos acorralándolo en la cama y empezando a morder sin cuidado alguno su cuello._

 _-Un juego que solo los hermanos hacen…_

 _-¿Q-qué?_

 _-Tú solo mantén silencio, te gustará este juego…_

 _-¡N-no, espera!- Forcejeó intentando liberar sus manos, pero le era imposible. No le gustaba para nada ese contacto, no le gustaba el ardor que le dejaban esas mordidas. No le agradaba… Tenía 11, pero no era estúpido. Él sabía perfectamente que quería conseguir su hermano… Eso no estaba bien._

 _-Vamos, cálmate ya._

 _-¡Esto no hacen los hermanos! ¡Dylan, no!- El mayor ya no soportaba los lloriqueos de su hermano, por lo que no tuvo otra opción que cubrírsela con algo o callarle. Solo encontró una manera. Besarlo. Invadir por completo la cavidad del menor con su lengua. Le causaba desagrado, asco, estaba lleno de pánico forzando para soltarse las muñecas. Dylan no sentía un enamoramiento por su hermano ni nada por el estilo, al contrario, solo lo usaría para su diversión y ya._

 _Al separar el beso se vio como Kendall empezaba a sollozar bajamente. Tenía tanto miedo que no se atrevía a gritar por nada del mundo._

 _-Te callaste… ¿Sabes una cosa? Estoy seguro de que este "regalo" te servirá de algo en la vida…_

 _-P-por favor no… Dylan, soy tu hermanito…_

 _-Exactamente. Si eres menor que yo ¿Por qué no aprovechar eso?- Sonrió ampliamente viendo al azabache petrificado y horrorizado con esas palabras._

 _-P-pero…_

 _(…)_

 _Traumatizado, horrorizado. El menor tenía un libro azul pegado a su pecho en un abrazo lleno de terror. Cubierto hasta la cintura por las sábanas de su cama, estas manchadas con mínimas gotas de sangre y otras cosas, manchado, sentía agudo dolor en cada parte mordida y profanada de su cuerpo virginal…_

 _-Y recuerda, niño… Si no quieres que sea más rudo contigo no le digas a mamá y papá ¿Quedó claro?_

 _-E-ellos no te dejarían…_

 _-¿Y? ¿Piensas que van a creerle a un mocoso como tú?- Sin más que decir azotó la puerta dejando al niño solo. Este miró por la ventana, podía ver a su novia en la puerta preguntando…Oh no ¡Lo había olvidado! La vio irse resignada… Perdió la oportunidad de enseñarle su refugio en el rosal._

 _Corrió aterrado al baño y se encerró en el mismo, se escondió detrás en la bañera donde empezó a escribir en su diario._

 _Esa noche había aprendido algo…_

" _No confíes en nadie"_

 _ **Fin de Flash Back**_

Una lágrima solitaria se deslizó por la mejilla del azabache, detrás de esta muchas más empezaron a hacer su mismo recorrido hasta morir en el suelo. Intentó limpiarlas como pudo usando la manga de su suéter. Gustavo no dejó pasar eso por alto.

-... ¿Te sientes bien?

-¿Tú cómo crees que estoy?...-Hundió su cabeza entre sus rodillas, no quería verle. Pero su amigo no se lo dejó pasar y lo abrazó protectoramente frotando su espalda para calmarlo. El menor reprimía su llanto, hipando y conteniendo sus lágrimas.

-Hey… Tranquilo… Puedes llorar si quieres. Todos lloramos…

-*Sight*… Dicen que solo los poco hombres lloran…

-Claro que no, todos lloramos alguna vez en nuestra vida. Es sano y no tiene por qué avergonzarte- Tal como esperaba, el azabache escondió su rostro en su pecho y lloró sin miedo mientras le consolaban con caricias entre las hebras de su cabello. Se logró calmar instantes después suspirando.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-S-sí…-Agachó la mirada, no quería admitirlo pero si se sentía mejor incluso que cortándose- Yo… Gracias.

-Para eso estoy- Sonrió levantándolo en sus brazos. Kendall no se quejó, solo volvió a esconder su rostro como antes dejando que su amigo lo llevara de nuevo a donde estaban unos instantes.

" _Desearía quedarme así contigo toda mi vida…"_

(…)

-¡Chicos! ¡Llegaron! ¡Casi subo sin ustedes!- Vincent volteó topándose con el mayor de sus amigos cargando a su "hermano". Se quedó estupefacto y con ganas de gritar a lo fanboy mientras esperaba que Kendall bajara-… ¿Seguros que no son novios?

-No… Gustavo, ya bájame…-El rubio obedeció dejando en el suelo a su amigo. Había estado pensando mucho y la verdad, quería preguntarle algo importante al pequeño-… Oye, Vins…

-¿Sí?

-¿Cómo estás tan feliz siempre si tu padre te odia?

-No lo sé, supongo que si él no me quiere… ¡Puedo sacar provecho de eso! Hago lo que quiero, después de todo no le importa, y como no tengo hermanitos que supervisar o que me supervisen soy libre.

-¿Y tu madre?

\- Ella trabaja, y me da permiso a casi todo.

-¿Pero no es triste saber que no te quiere? Lo escuché hablando con el mío… Dijo que eras un error.

El pequeñín solo bufó sin interés- No me importa. Si él no me valora, otras personas lo harán.

-¿No has pensado que quizá no encuentres a nadie?

-Siempre habrá alguien. Si no las hay, solo tienes que levantarte y si te caes levantarte de nuevo. Yo ya tengo personas que me apoyan ¡Por eso en la vida hay que sonreír! ¡Porque es lo que todo enemigo odia!

El rubio le dirigió a su amigo una mirada insinuante- Vaya, una vida no tan color de rosa y sigue con la frente en alto ¿Qué te parece?

-Cierra la boca…

-¡Ya nos toca!- Vincent enseguida los arrastró a los asientos. Mientras el más menor y el mayor hablaban, el adolecente estaba en media terapia de respiros y pensamientos no tan gores para no alterarse.

-¿Sabes algo? Soy el record nacional en Centípede- Sonrió orgulloso el pequeño.

-¿Nacional?

-Significa que es el más alto del país, grandísimo imbécil- Se quejó Kendall aun concentrado en no gritar o mirar abajo.

-Lo sé, solo quería confirmar.

-Mi record es de 5.098.373 puntos.

-¿Tanto? Yo en Pac-Man solo llegué a 4.728.743.

-¡Pues yo solo juego, no ando presumiendo! ¡¿Sabes?!

El oji violeta decidió ignorarle mirando abajo, ya estaban arriba de todo y estaba emocionado- ¡Miren! ¡Puedo ver mi casa desde aquí!

-Ajá…Sí- Volteó hallándose al peli negro cubriéndose los ojos y temblando como hoja en pleno huracán. Convencido, forzó para que se los descubriera y mirar el paisaje.

-¡Onii-chan, no verás nada con los ojos cerrados!

-¡ESA ES LA IDEA! ¡Estoy bien de esta manera!- Por desgracia, el chiquillo logró hacer que se descubriera, y una sola mirada rápida alrededor le bastó para chillar de miedo y abrazarse instintivamente a su amigo quien se iba asfixiando por ello- ¡COÑO MARICA NO JODA! ¡ESTAMOS MUY ALTO! ¡ME VOY A MORIR! ¡ME VOY A MORIR ESTRELLADO EN EL PISO!

-Kenny… Me… Asfixias.

-¡YO TE DIJE QUE NO QUERÍA SUBIR, AHORA LIDIAS CON ESO!

-Pero me quiebras las costillas y…

-¡¿Y ESO QUÉ?! ¡CIERRA LA BOCA Y CONTÉN A TU AMIGO!

-¿Seguros de que no son novios?- Rio Vincent.

-¡No, mocoso! ¡Eso es enfermizo!- Aunque no me lo crean (nah, si lo hacen) solo decía aquello por estar preso del terror.

-¿Y por qué lo sería?

-… ¡POR QUE SOMOS HOMBRES, GRANDISIMO IMBECIL!

-… ¿Y qué?

-¿Qué somos qué?- El pobre del rubio estaba medio sordo debido a los gritos que había pegado el azabache.

-Que si ambos son novios.

-… Ah, pues, no ¿Por?

-Es que siempre los veo tan unidos.

-Nah, solo somos muy buenos amigos.

Ahora podemos apreciar el cuadro donde al azabache se le rompe el corazón… y… ¡Ahí!

-Muy bien… ¡Jaja, veo mi escuela!

-Oh mundo… ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no otro?-Se lamentó el menor.

-Agradece que vine- Se quejó el rubio a su lado.

-…Me pregunto si una caída desde esta altura bastará para matarme.

-Si bastará pero deberás librarte de mí.

-… Error, me pregunto si una caída desde esta altura bastará para matarte.

-Intenta lo que quieras, pero yo no me moveré.

-… ¿Seguros de que ustedes no son-?

-¡NO! ¡CÁLLATE NIÑO!

(…)

El azabache suspiró, después del juego había corrido al baño público para vomitar una vez más. Estaba seguro de que se deshidrataría en algún momento. Mojó su rostro con agua fría esperando que eso le ayudara a calmarse. Pero al salir del bañó escuchó dos voces que perfectamente reconocía.

-¡Vaya, chicas! ¡Miren nada más!

-…Ay, dime que no es verdad.

-¡Es el emo!

El pobre se dio la vuelta, comprobando que atrás se encontraban Linda y su amiga-… Puto universo ¿Por qué?

-Dios santo- La rubia lo recorrió con la mirada de forma denigrante- ¿Qué haces en público?

Kendall decidió guardarse todo el odio para no matarla- Vine con el hijo del mayordomo…

-¿Solo con él?

-…Sí, solo con él.

-Creí haberte dejado claro lo lejos que te quería.

-Es un país libre, bitch.

Para su mala suerte, de todo el maldito universo. Llegó Vincent.

-¡Señor Kendall! ¡Ya vamos a comer!

-Sí, perfecto. Vámonos niño. Se te contagiará la estupidez.

-¿Y él?- Linda señaló al niño con una sonrisa de diva.

-Queti.

-¿Quiénes son ellas, señor Kendall?

-Nadie, unas perras que tengo de compañeras.

-… ¿Perras?

Y para la ultra desgracia del adolecente, había llegado detrás de Vincent, el rubio- ¡Kendall, ese lenguaje!

-¡AL CARAJO!- Exclamó harto.

-¿Solo? ¿Solo con un niño?- Ella miró de arriba abajo al rubio- Nada mal…

Gustavo levantó una ceja confundido, pero una sola mirada a la situación era lo que decía todo.

-Ah… Tú eres la zo- la que molesta a Kendall.

-No se le llama molestar, cariño. Es mantener a la gente en su lugar.

-¿Sabes? No me molestaría golpearte- En ese instante lo detuvo su amigo. Vincent estaba entre medio con los brazos extendidos.

-¡La violencia provoca más violencia!- Como siempre, el peli negro le llevó la contraria.

-A mí no me molestaría con tal de que se le quite la cara de prostiputa.

-Jah, me gustaría ver si tienes valor, emo. Me sorprende que no te hayas colgado hace mucho- Rio junto a sus amigas ya empezando a hacer dudar al menor de los Peterson si podía cometer el crimen del homicidio.

-… ¿Saben? Larguémonos. Ya empezó a apestar a prostíbulo en este lugar.

Se alejaron rápidamente de las chicas, Linda mantenía una mirada pensativa sobre el chico rubio, sonrió a sus amigas con algo de maldad y todas se retiraron lejos. Los chicos por su parte ya estaban hablando de otra cosa, excepto el azabache que seguía distante por lo ocurrido.

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _-¡Querido ya llegaste!- La niña de 14 años, rubia, corrió desde el pórtico de su puerta directo a abrazar al azabache. Cabe a decir, un poco más bajo que ella. Lo tomó de la mano y directamente caminó dentro de la casa._

 _-Hola Linda ¿Qué tal estás?_

 _-Muy bien ahora que llegaste._

 _-Tú me llamaste en realidad- Rio bajamente el menor siguiendo a la chica por las escaleras._

 _-¡Oh cierto! Es porque quiero intentar contigo algo nuevo._

 _-¿Intentar algo?- Kendall parpadeó algo confundido mientras ella le hacía pasar a su cuarto ¿Dónde estaban sus padres?_

 _-Ajam, las chicas han estado hablando mucho de eso. Me gustaría que seas el primero con el que lo haga- Canturreó coquetamente cerrando con cerrojo la puerta, al caminar directo hacia su novio, este retrocedió unos pasos solo para que ella lo empujara sobre la cama y se posicionara sobre él._

 _-L-linda… dime que no estás hablando de eso._

 _-¿Qué pasa amor? ¿Tienes miedo?_

 _¿Miedo? ¿Rlly? Por si ella no sabía, tenía traumas con respecto a eso, cortesía de su hermano. Nerviosamente intentó apartarla por los hombros pero ella no quería ceder._

 _-Linda, tienes 14 años…_

 _-¡Ya estoy bastante grandecita! No seas aguafiestas, Kendall._

 _-¡Linda! ¡No tenemos edad para estas cosas! ¡Tengo 12 años!_

 _-¿Y? ¿No te gustaría? Maduraremos muy rápido- Intentó besarlo, pero él no le dejó._

 _-No. Madurar es mucho más que hacer cosas de adultos. Si quieres llegar a ese paso deberías esperar un tiempo, no es seguro…_

 _-¡Oh vamos! ¿Vas a decirme que no deseas nada de esto?- Atrevidamente logró quitarse su camisa, obvio que tenía ropa interior, pero ni con eso lograba que Kendall siquiera la mirara, frunció el ceño y la cubrió con la misma prenda, mientras, se iba liberando de su agarre._

 _-Linda… No necesitas hacer esto para ser mejor entre tus amigas._

 _-¡¿QUERRÍAS POR UNA VEZ EN TU VIDA DEJAR DE SER TAN ABURRIDO?!_

 _-… Linda, cálmate._

 _-¡NO ME DIGAS QUE ME CALME! ¡¿ACASO NO TE PAREZCO ATRACTIVA?!_

 _Le hizo mirarla, un simple recorrido entre el cuerpo de la misma no parecía interesarle._

 _-… ¡CONTÉSTAME!_

 _-No… ¿Sabes algo? Creo que deberíamos ver a otras personas- El menor se levantó empezando a caminar directo a la puerta._

 _-¡¿Estás terminando conmigo?!_

 _-Exacto. Si no piensas respetar mi opinión o madurar… ¡Oh! ¡Y si crees que soy aburrido! Por mí te puedes buscar a cualquier otro chico mejor, pero yo no soy el que buscas._

 _-No puede ser… ¡ERES UN MARICA! ¡LO SABÍA! ¡A MÍ NADIE SE ME RESISTE!_

 _-Lástima. Y el hecho de que yo si lo haga no implica que no me gusten las niñas- Ella gruñó al verlo bajar por las escaleras. Eso no se iba a quedar de esa manera._

 _-¡SI LO ERES! ¡ERES UN DESVIADO!_

 _-No soy… un desviado._

 _-¡Si! ¡¿Qué clase de chico se niega a esto?!_

 _-¡YO! ¡YO QUE SOY MÁS MADURO QUE TÚ!_

 _-Maduro… ¿Eh? Muy bien, señor maduro. Veamos qué tan listo eres después de esto ¡Lo vas a lamentar! ¡¿Oíste?! ¡Voy a asegurarme de que todos en la escuela sepan que eres un asqueroso homosexual! ¡YA LO VERÁS!_

 _-Lo que tú digas Linda… Lo que tú digas._

 _-Jah… ¿Alguna vez siquiera te gustó una niña?- Sonrió viendo como él se detenía para mirar atrás, sin expresión._

 _-No… Eso es porque la persona indicada no llega aun._

 _-Eres un completo imbécil…_

 _-Como tú digas- Al salir por la puerta la miró una última vez- Por cierto Linda…_

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-… Estás bastante plana aun. No sé cómo pretendías atraerme- Con eso dicho, se retiró escuchando los gritos de la adolecente._

 _-¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR, KENDALL! ¡VAS A LAMENTAR EL DÍA EN QUE RECHAZASTE A LINDA! ¡LO LAMENTARÁS!_

 _Aunque al final, resultó que el chico tenía la decisión correcta, pero… Linda no se equivocaba en algo ¿Alguna vez ella u otra niña llegó a gustarle?_

" _Todas las mujeres son iguales…"_

 _ **Fin de Flash Back**_

-¿Qué van a pedir ustedes?

-¡Nachos!- Exclamó el niño.

-Lo que sea…

-Oiga señor Kendall…

-¿Mh?

-¿Qué significa puta?- Miró como este dejaba caer su cabeza en la mesa y empezaba a golpearle con ella-… ¿Señor?

-¿Ves lo que ganas por hablar de tu ex frente al niño?- Le regañó Gustavo ya bastante acostumbrado a que el oji café hiciera esa clase de cosas.

-Cállate, que con el título de "ex novia" ya siento vergüenza de haber salido con ella.

-¿Y qué significa?- Les insistió Vincent.

-Es un insulto y nunca en tu vida debes volver a decirlo ¿Ok?

-¡Si señor Guss!

-La debería haber mandado a la mierda desde el primer minuto…

-¡ESE LENGUAJE!

El menor de todos se tapó los oídos simplemente- Mejor me prevengo.

-Agh… Mejor voy a caminar. Necesito calmarme- Dijo perdiéndose de la vista de sus amigos.

Vincent miró de forma pícara a Gustavo apenas Kendall se fue- Lo he notado…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ustedes… Él te gusta ¿Verdad?

-¿Qué? Nah, estás loco.

-¿Ah no? Eres cariñoso con él, te gusta tenerle cercanía, demasiada como para solo desear ser su amigo. Esos elogios de "tierno" etc, son por algo. Te gusta… Además eres bisexual.

-Creo que imaginas demasiado, pequeño.

-Descuida, tú le gustas. Pero si quieres guardo tu secreto.

-¿Ok? Supongo que solo voy a seguirte el juego…

(…)

Mantenía su mirada baja, no era lo suficientemente masoquista como para sufrir mirando a las familias unidas divirtiéndose juntas en las atracciones. Seh, por algo detestaba tanto ir a sitios como este. Suspiró mirando al cielo por unos segundos, lo tomarían de loco si lo encontraran hablando solo, pero ni que tuviera esquizofrenia.

-¿Qué te hice?... ¿Qué te hice para que seas así conmigo?- Pateó una piedra en el camino sin dejar de ver al frente, no tenía amigos imaginarios ni nada, solo estaba hablándole a alguien que ya todos sabemos quién es. Aunque por su parte, sabe que Dios no le respondería nada, al menos no directamente- Siempre te recé, soy bueno en la escuela, no he agredido a nadie, y ahora me das esto… ¡¿No puedo tener aunque sea unos minutos de felicidad?! ¡DAME UNA JODIDA SEÑAL AUNQUE SEA!

Interrumpiendo su "charla" escuchó algunas voces reconocidas. Al mirar al frente comprobó que era Mark, solo que estaba en ese juego en el que tiras una pelota al blanco y el tipo cae al agua. Y en ese caso, Mark era el tipo.

Frunció el ceño con un tic ya en uno de sus ojos- ¿Enserio?... ¿Esto es a lo que le llamas señal?- Se acercó entre la multitud de gente por curiosidad. Un niño pequeño estaba por lanzar, era su turno.

-Vaya, si es el pequeño Tomy ¿Ya decidiste con cuales de tus padres divorciados vivir?

El pequeñín gruñó por lo bajo y lanzó la pelota, pero sin dar en el blanco. Al parecer Mark conocía a la mayoría de esas personas y usaba lo que les dolía para enfadarlos… Semejante hijo de puta, ya estaba pensando el azabache.

Seguidamente siguió una anciana y más tarde una niña. A ellas les dijeron "La vieja señora Green ¿Sus hijos ya la visitan? ¿O sigue sola la vieja viuda?" "Lucy Sánchez ¿Tu padre ya te compró el perrito que tanto querías?" Ninguna de esas personas pudo atinar y la ira ya estaba poniendo de los nervios a Kendall. Decidido se acercó al que daba los turnos y dijo.

-Oye, tú ¿Cuánto por un tiro?

-Son 30 dólares.

-¡¿TREINT-?!... Olvídelo, vale la pena…-Le dio el dinero de un empujón y se acercó.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Es el emo que se vende en la esquina! ¿Ya dejaste de lloriquearle a tu mami, Kendall?

-… ¿A qué temperatura está el agua?

El hombre alzó sus hombros- ¿Metiste una mano en la hielera? Bueno, es el doble de fría.

-Perfecto…-Sonrió con malicia regresando al otro chico- ¡Mark! ¡Tú serás el que lloriquee después de esto!- Sin esperar más lanzó con toda la ira del mundo la pelota, sin creérselo ni él, había dado en el blanco haciendo caer a su némesis en el agua helada.

-¡AAAAAAH! ¡ESTÁ HELADA! ¡ME VA A DAR PULMNÍA! ¡SÁQUENME DE AQUÍ!

-¡VENGANZA, HIJO DE PERRA! ¡VEN-GAN-ZA!- Sin más que retrucarle, se fue caminando de ahí hasta llegar a la mesa con los chicos.

-¡Señor Kendall!- Vincent se acercó al adolecente- ¿Qué tal le fue?

-Me fue bastante bien, niño.

-¡YIPIE!- Este lo abrazó demasiado fuerte en el estómago, para su mala suerte, Kendall todavía no se había recuperado por lo de las vueltas.

-…Ugh.

(…)

-¿Cómo diablos puedes comer después de que yo haya expulsado mi almuerzo?- Preguntó consternado y asqueado, el adolecente mientras miraba al castaño comer como si nada después de verlo vomitar por quita vez en uno de los botes de basura.

Vincent lo miró con una cara burlona y dijo cual sabelotodo- Yo no le tengo miedo a las alturas, no me mareo, no me pongo nervioso, verte vomitar no es la cosa más asquerosa que he visto, y tu situación es muy entendible debido a tus nervios de tener a tu novio cerca

Inesperadamente, pero sin asustar ni un poco al chiquillo, Kendall golpeó la mesa con ambos puños, listo para lanzarse sobre el niño y matarlo- ¡ESO ES TODO! ¡TE HARÉ PEDAZOS!

-Oh, vamos Kenny. Vincent solo está jugando ¿Cierto?

-Nah- Levantó una ceja el pequeño.

-¿Lo ves…? A ver ¿Cómo?

-¡Es un chiste!

El crujir del plástico del vaso los alarmó. Evidentemente, el azabache había estrujado el suyo con tanta fuerza que se había aplastado y dejaba salir y chorrear todo el jugo de la bebida. Gustavo se levantó algo asustado comenzando a alejarse.

-Yo voy a traer otro vaso… permiso.

Apenas se fue, Vincent encaró al adolecente con una maliciosa y burlona mirada.

-Los he visto… Cuando te habla te pones nervioso, lo abrazas buscando que te proteja, cuando te sujeta te sonrojas, te da pena cuando habla tierno de ti y contigo… Él te gusta ¿Me equivoco?

-¡¿Cuándo vas a entend-?!

-Descuida- Bebió de su vaso tranquilamente, a contraste del mayor que estaba echando humos de la rabia- A él también le gustas. Pero si te apena, guardo tu secreto. Soy una tumba.

-Seh...-Rio disimuladamente con él "Tú también le gustas" Era tan imposible para él que le daba risa- Lo que tú digas niño.

-¿Lo ves? Disimulaste reírte.

-¡AL CARAJO CONTIGO! ¡Él no me gusta! ¡Eso es inmoral!

-¿Por qué lo sería? ¿Porque ambos son chicos? ¿Eso que tiene de malo? El amor no tiene edad, género, color, ni forma.

El azabache suspiró sin resignarse, era algo cruel decirle cosas así a un niño, pero tenía que ser realista y hacerle entender.

-Mira… Hay cosas de esta sociedad que tú no entenderías.

-¿Específicamente que cosas debo entender?

-¿Tú sabes exactamente como tratan a "esas" personas?

-… ¿Los que gustan de personas de su mismo sexo?

-Exacto.

-Pues… No sé. Mi mamá dice que se mudan lejos. Por eso no he visto.

-Como le mienten a los niños ahora… ¡Yo te diré que es lo que pasa! ¡Rechazo, desprecio, burlas, represión, hasta las agresiones y la muerte! ¡¿Crees que eso es lindo?!

-…Supongo que no… ¿Pero él te gusta o no?

-¡¿ERES TERCO?! ¡¿ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO LO QUE DIGO?!

-Mi papá habla mucho de sus patrones con mamá. Dice que tú ya eres despreciado, burlado, agredido, reprendido, incluso acusado de homosexual y no sé qué más… ¿Qué puedes perder?

-…No... No es por mí. Es por él. Lo quiero demasiado como para permitir que sufra lo mismo que yo. No quiero que sepa lo que se siente… Tiene una buena vida ¿Por qué arruinársela?

-… ¡ADMITISTE QUE TE GUSTA!

-¡MALDITA SEA!

-Vamos, se ve que le gustas sin importarle el linaje de la gente.

-¡Jah! ¿Yo, gustarle a él? ¡Que gracioso! No sé si lo notaste, pero soy uno de los blancos perfectos para burlas en mi colegio. No tengo cosas buenas, soy amargado, depresivo, odio a todos, me gusta golpear a la gente, me cierro, no puedo ser amable. Él en cambio es uno de los chicos más populares de su universidad ¡Míralo! Es guapo, es lindo, es amable, dulce, gentil, extrovertido, carismático, le cae bien a la gente. Tiene miles de candidatas que darían lo que fuera por estar con él, todas y cada una de ellas más hermosas que la anterior. Los chicos como él buscan a una mujer dulce y acaramelada con curvas lindas y melones en el pecho cual modelo de revista ¡¿Qué podría verle a un adolecente simple entre tantas de pretendientes mucho más lindas y llamativas?! ¡NADA! –Exclamó todo eso tan furioso y adolorido que se le dio la necesidad de aplastarle el vaso a Vincent.

-¡Mi vaso!

En eso, el rubio estaba regresando- Holis, ya traje el vaso de…-Miró el nuevo vaso roto y solo se dio la media vuelta- Voy a buscar otro.

Al verlo irse, Vincent miró a Kendall con cara de "¿Rlly?"

-¿Por qué?...

-Necesitaba desquitarme.

-Bueno, pero no te desquites con mi bebida.

-¡Me desquito con tu cara si quiero!

-Muy bien- Como por arte de magia, la pokemon, Vincent sacó una libretita donde empezó a anotar algo- Eres agresivo.

-¿Qué haces?

-Preguntaste que te podría ver entre tantas mujeres, así que voy a sacar la conclusión-Hizo una pausa antes de empezar a leer- Eres tímido, a todos los chicos les agrada eso, eres alguien comprensible, según el eres tierno y lindo, y conociéndolo bien, le agradan los desafíos, y tu amigo mío, no eres el caso más fácil de todos.

-Estás suponiendo.

-Díselo a él que allá viene- Señaló atrás donde venía el rubio, este dejó el vaso en la mesa y se sentó de nuevo.

-Buenas. Me tardé pero aquí está tu jugo.

Vincent sonrió de forma malvada y apenas sostuvo un poco el vaso, lo dejó caer en su asiento.

-¡Oh que torpe soy, iré a buscar otro vaso! ¡Siéntate con Kendall, no hay otros asientos limpios!

Kendall simplemente gruñó de ira viendo al niño marchar.

(…)

-Dios santo, soy un jodido genio- Bebió de su vaso con un gesto de victoria. Había que admitirlo, ese niño sabía cómo ser malo y no dejar huellas más tarde. Definitivamente, un genio.

Pero entre eso, pasó de largo por un rincón de la feria, por donde dos tiendas de juegos hacían a su vez un callejón. De la nada oyó el grito de una fémina y se quedó observando. Una niña de cabello negro y corto con un mechón al costado, ojos aqua marina y mejillas rosas en piel de porcelana… Una hermosura. Pero sin embargo ella estaba siendo atacada por unos niños que parecían ser más grandes que ella.

-¡Déjenme! ¡Estos son mis boletos!

-¡O a las buenas o a las malas, nena!- Los niños jalonearon contra la fuerza de la fémina, esta gritaba y chillaba, no se resignaba a perder sus boletos. Vincent no podía dejar a una dama así en problemas así que silbó tomando la atención de los chicos.

-¡OIGAN! ¡ABUSIVOS! ¿Niños contra una pobre chica? ¡Eso es mucho! ¡Déjenla en paz!

-¿O qué?

-O… ¡Yo la defenderé!- Aquella pequeña sintió su corazón irle a mil mientras su mirada se iluminaba poco a poco.

-Eso queremos verlo enano.

Vincent por su parte, sonrió sin interés y les lanzó el contenido de su vaso, seguidamente lo dejó caer y salió corriendo con los niños siguiéndole por detrás. Ella los vio alejarse y gritó como fangirl corriendo hacia un chico que estaba ahí, parecido a ella.

-¡Roger, Roger!

-¿Qué pasa hermana?

-¡No vas a creer esto! ¡Un niño súper lindo me salvó de unos brabucones!

-¿Te aplaudo?

-¡OYE!- Antes de poder golpearlo se vio interrumpida, un chico azabache y uno rubio… Mensos, ya sabemos quiénes son.

-Oigan ¿Vieron por ahí a un niño castaño? Bajito, ojos violetas…

¡Oh sí! Él me salvó de unos brabucones ¿Lo están buscando? Se fue por allá.

Kendall frunció el ceño- Ajá, grac- ¡¿QUÉ EL QUÉ?! ¡ME VAN A MATAR!

-Tranquilo Kenny, tenemos chance para detenerlos antes de que lo golpeen.

-¿Puedo ir?- La niña les llamó la atención- Quiero agradecerle. Un placer, soy Sheryl.

-Está bien ¡Pero que sea rápido!- Todos salieron corriendo, a excepción de Roger que no hubiera ido de no ser porque su hermana jaló de su brazo y lo arrastró todo el camino.

(…)

Los niños tenían a Vincent acorralado, este había tropezado y si se levantaba sería atrapado de todas formas. Estaba asustado.

-Ya estás frito niño…

Vincent cerró los ojos esperando ser golpeado, pero la voz de su amigo fue lo suficiente para salvarlo.

-¡OIGAN, CHAMACOS MALCRIADOS!- Ellos voltearon a ver al azabache, el mismo tenía un tubo de plástico que iba golpeando contra la palma de su mano- Lárguense o los voy a perjudicar un poco ¡¿QUÉ ESPERAN?! ¡LARGO!- Tal como se esperaba, ellos escaparon aterrados.

-¿Ibas a…?

-Gustavo, no seas idiota, claro que no.

Sheryl solo se acercó tímidamente al castaño mientras se sobaba el brazo- Oye… Gracias por salvarme.

-De nada. Nadie tiene derecho a dañar a otros y mucho menos a una niña tan linda.

-¿L-linda?

-Soy honesto, madame. Dime ¿Por qué armaron tanto drama por unos boletos?

-Ah, es que quería comprarme con ellos un collar de Centípede- La respuesta dejó a Vincent helado.

-¿Te gusta Centípede?

-¿Bromeas? Es el mejor juego del fucking universo.

-Increíble… Yo tengo el record nacional. 5.098.373 puntos.

-… ¡No puede ser! ¡Eres Vincent Price!

-¿Sabes mi nombre?

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Todos saben tu nombre pero jamás pensé que te vería! ¡ESTOY TANEMOCIONADA QUE PODRÍA GRITAR!… Espera, creo que te vi antes ¿A qué escuela vas?

-Primaria L.A. 4to grado.

-Yo soy a 2do, nos podríamos ver algún día…- Sintió un codazo de parte de su hermano.

-Sheryl ¿Nos podemos ir ya?

-Oh sí… fue un placer verte, Vins.

-¡Espera!... Este… quiero darte esto- El oji violeta ofreció a la azabache su rollo de boletos, ella lo miró algo confundida.

-Yo… no podría.

-Insisto, iba a comprar un reproductor pero ya lo tomaron- Sheryl se quedó muda, suavemente tomó los boletos y sonrió al chico mayor por dos años.

-Muchas gracias… ¡Nos veremos en la escuela!- Dicho eso, besó la mejilla del pequeño Price y salió corriendo a los gritos junto a su hermano.

(…)

Ya los tres estaban regresando a la casa. Vincent en sus últimas horas en la feria había conseguido ganar los suficientes boletos. O sea… Era bastante bueno con los juegos.

-¿Saben algo? Creo que los veré muy seguido, es una ventaja de ser el hijo del mayordomo ¿Qué les parece?- El menor de ellos sonrió inocente, sabiendo que estaba fastidiando a su supuesto hermano.

-Vaya, vaya. Un llanero solitario que se encontró un amigo, ahora son un trío. Tres amigos contra el mundo- Opinó animado el rubio, a lo que el oji café no dudó en romperle la burbuja.

-¿Estaría mal que el llanero mate a sus compañeros? Digo… Solo para aclarar…

-¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Claro que estaría mal!

-Yo solo decía… Para que se cuiden nomás.

-¿Siempre es así?- Dudó el castaño riéndose.

-Solo de lunes a domingo.

-¡Ja!

Los minutos pasaron y ya habían llegado a la casa del adolecente. Mabel justamente estaba pasando por la sala y fue a saludarlos.

-¡Kendall, ya llegaste!

-Hola ma.

-Vaya, este chiquillo debe ser Vincent Price ¿Verdad?

-¡Si! ¡Hola, Madame!

-Ow, que cosita tan linda… Oh, hola Guss.

-Buenas, Mabel.

-Que bien que llegas, hijo. Tu padre y yo nos iremos a una reunión- Dijo arreglando sus aretes mientras su hijo se alteraba.

-¡¿De nuevo?! ¡Mamá!

-Ya cariño. Tu hermano se quedará para cuidarte.

-¡Pero mamá…!

-¡Ay, mira! ¡Todavía no me arreglo!- Entonces ella se fue dejando solos a los chicos.

-... ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡SIEMPRE LA MISMA MIERDA!

-Kendall, el lenguaje.

-¡ME VALE TRES MADRES EL LENGUAJE! ¡ESTOY MOLESTO! ¡POR MÍ, EL PUTO DE MI HERMANO PODRÍA CAERSE DE MI VENTANA! ¡ME VALE VERGA!

-Ya, recuerda que nos quedaremos a dormir. Y que mañana iremos juntos al arcade.

-¡Yey!- Gritó el niño.

-Cierto… Pero que el chamaco duerma solo.

-¿Qué? Yo quería dormir con Gustavo.

-Lástima, lo haré yo.

-…Después dices que no-

-Muy bien, ya vámonos- Se apresuró a callarlo mientras le daba unos empujones para que subiera las escaleras. Gustavo simplemente rio por lo bajo, su amigo jamás querría admitir su cariño.

Pero sin embargo, en los pasillos, a medio camino, Kendall frunció el ceño. Su hermano estaba ahí.

-Vaya. Miren quien está aquí. Mi hermanita… ¿Se divirtieron en la feria?

El rubio por su parte se acercó más a su amigo, quien ya estaba echando humos de la furia- Sí, gracias por preguntar…

Dylan apartó su mirad directo al niño y soltó una risa- ¿Ese es el hijo de Price? Que tierno es… Me recuerda a ti, hermana.

Vincent parpadeó confundido, pero el azabache no era estúpido como para no darse cuenta de la maldad en sus palabras.

-…Más te vale que no te le acerques.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Por qué me dices esas cosas, hermanita?

-Tú sabes bien de lo que hablo… Vámonos chicos.

Caminaron hasta el cuarto del azabache, el mismo lo cerró con seguro y se dejó caer en la cama maldiciendo al bastardo que tenía por hermano.

-Al fin…

-¿Por qué cerraste?- Preguntó el oji violeta.

Kendall gruñó sin ganas de contestar, la aparición de su hermano le había enfadado- Por nada… ¿Invitarás a tu novia mañana en el arcade?

-¡No es mi novia! ¡Gustavo si es tu novio!

-Ya, parecen perro y gato- Rodó los ojos el mayor, que ya estaba algo harto de que ellos dos discutieran por todo.

-Más te vale que yo no sea el perro o mueres- Se quejó su amigo.

-Yo poseo afiladas garras para cortarte- Jugueteó Vincent entusiasmado por el juego.

-Yo tengo algo mejor que garras en este cuarto.

-No en realidad, vendí todas tus cosas. Las tomé mientras no mirabas- Dijo triunfador dejando unos billetes en la mesita de noche de su amigo, este no reaccionó hasta segundos después.

-Ajá… ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿QUE HICISTE QUÉ?!

-Lo siento, no me podía arriesgar…

-¡Las quería usar como defensa personal!

-¿Defensa personal o lastimarte a ti mismo?

-¡OYE!

-Oigan… no entiendo nada- Vincent se vio callado por el rubio quien le puso sus audífonos y la música a todo volumen, el menor bufó y ya no dijo nada.

-Mira… No me puedo arriesgar a que te cortes otra vez, apenas te recuperas de tus cicatrices, y algunas ni siquiera sanaron.

-Oye, no soy idiota. Te prometí que no lo haría más, además… ya te dije por qué lo hice.

-Lo sé, pero no sé cuándo pueda pasar que tu hermano te haga algo o te molesten en la escuela y te des por cortarte. No quiero que lo hagas si tienes los videojuegos.

-…Gustavo, acepto que me quieras ayudar, pero los videojuegos son algo que… ¿Cómo te lo digo? No me interesan, no me motivan y me aburren. Yo olvido mis tristezas de otra manera ahora, y no, no son los cortes ni nada de eso.

-¿Entonces qué?

El menor mantuvo silencio, se dio cuenta de la metida de pata que había hecho y ni loco diría "Soy feliz porque te tengo conmigo" o sea, no, quedaría muy gay.

-Nada.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí… nada.

Vincent los vio callar y supuso que la conversación había dado por terminado, bufó. Se estaba muriendo de hambre.

-Oigan, tengo hambre, voy a bajar a buscar algo.

-¡APAPAPAPAP! No vas a ningún lado- Lo detuvo Kendall sin dejar que bajara de la cama.

-¡Pero tengo hambre!

-¡Y yo no quiero que te conviertas en mí, con Dylan allá abajo! Mejor voy yo.

-Ni lo pienses, vas a estar descubierto- Negó su amigo.

-Mejor yo que esta criaturita que merece ser feliz.

-No te hagas el dramático, iré yo.

-Pero… ¿Y si Dylan te hace algo?

-Vamos, soy de su edad, no podría- No dijo más al azabache y se fue por la puerta.

(…)

La noche se avecinó con rapidez, entre todos ellos, Vincent había caído dormido como tronco y no parecía querer despertarse. Ambos chicos aprovecharon la ausencia de consciencia del niño para hablar tranquilos y sin las interrupciones del mismo. Le miraron dormir, el azabache no pudo evitar suspirar ya cansado.

-Ojalá las personas tuvieran la mente de un niño ¿No crees? Sería todo mejor.

-Mh… Bueno, ya sabes que no todo lo que se quiere se puede, solo tenemos que hacerlo por nuestra cuenta y esperar que los otros sigan los pasos.

-Dudo que la gente quiera terminar algo que yo empiezo.

-Deberías dejar de decir esas cosas.

-Soy honesto…

-…Oye No respondas si no quieres, pero… ¿Por qué no les dijiste a tus padres lo que pasó con tu hermano? Sé que te amenazó pero… Estaría preso si hubieras dicho algo.

Kendall bufó y apartó su mirada, se arrepentía de haber sido tan tarado, pero era solo un niño y creía todo lo que le dijeran.

-Era un niño… Pensé que no me creerían y entonces él seguiría de peor manera. No dije nada porque estaba asustado.

-Bueno…ya no debes tener miedo, estoy aquí contigo- Sonrió abrazándolo- Además, confías en mí ¿No?

-¿Te soy honesto? Al principio de conocerte no lo hice. Eras un extraño más. Pensé que pronto te darías cuenta de tu error y me dejarías.

-No pienses eso, yo si te considero.

-Lo sé, pero… Quien sabe cuándo te hartes de mí.

-Jamás lo haría.

-¿Lo juras?

-Claro que sí…

-Gracias… por todo…

La noche transcurrió, ambos se quedaron en la misma cama, debido a que el niño estaba extendido cual estrella de mar y no dejaba espacio en su cama. Se quedaron dormidos unos segundos después. Gustavo estaba bastante tranquilo, pero su amigo al contrario, estaba siendo invadido por recuerdos mientras soñaba.

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _El timbre para el recreo había sonado, todos empezaron a salir de los salones a prisas, él no, esperó a que todos se fueran. Caminó con la cabeza gacha oculta gracias a la capucha de su abrigo. Hoy no estaba con ánimos de nada. Abrió su casillero, esperaba una broma, como una rata adentro o lo que sea, pero solo había una carta._

 _-¿Uh?...-Miró a todos en el pasillo, ninguno parecía mirarlo como para ver reaccionar, cuidadosamente leyó el papel que había adentro, sin sorprenderse mucho por lo que decía_ _ **"Suicídate de una vez, emo cutter"**_ _Las risas maliciosas detrás de él se pudieron escuchar con un poco de silencio. No fue capaz de mirarlos a la cara. Cerró el casillero y se alejó a paso rápido de ahí._

 _Hoy se quedaría un rato en el baño llorando…_

 _(…)_

 _-¿Debería?- Kendall aun no podía decidirse. Después de harta investigación sobre el tema de los cortes, había estado dudando de hacerlo o no. "El dolor se va" decían ¿Cómo era posible que el dolor se fuera con más dolor? Quién sabe…_

 _Había cerrado la puerta sin seguro hace un rato, se había dejado las mangas de su suéter arremangado y sujetaba con su mano temblorosa, el frío metal contra su piel._

 _Sabía qué hacer eso estaba mal. Iba en contra de muchas cosas… Pero si eso alivianaba su dolor, lo haría sin dudar._

 _Decididamente deslizó con suma rapidez la navaja haciendo el primer corte. Ante eso chilló y la dejó caer mientras se abrazaba el brazo ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Eso no le ayudaba en nada pero… Ese dolor físico de alguna manera lo distrajo por escasos segundos del dolor emocional… Se sintió… Bien._

 _Dudoso, levantó aquella filosa arma y la miró escasos segundos antes de hacer otro corte más profundo que el anterior. Vio gotas de sangre caer… ¿Dónde estaba el dolor emocional si tan concentrado estaba en el físico? Una sonrisa casi de loco se dibujó por sus labios._

 _Pensó cerrando los ojos, recordó cosas que le dolían. Pensó en su hermano, pensó en Linda, en sus supuestos amigos… Pensó en esas crueles palabras._

 _-Ya… no quiero… ¡Ya no quiero sufrir!_

 _Entre gritos e insultos, los cortes se iban multiplicando, desde arriba abajo, por brazos y hombros. A veces la rabia le consumía y hacía uno que otro tajo en su cintura o cadera. La sangre no parecía querer dejar de fluir._

 _Sus risas se apagaron de a poco, empezaba a sentirse mareado, se sostuvo de su cama, no quería parar aun… Pero un mal movimiento fue en su contra y esta vez del nuevo corte la sangre empezó a salir a borbotones, no a gotas minúsculas… El dolor fue más intenso haciendo que gritara. Cayó desmayado en ese segundo._

 _(…)_

 _Se insultó a sí mismo. El blanco dominaba todo el cuarto del hospital. En camilla, vendado por todas partes, deprimido, arrepentido… La idea de cortarse había resultado tentadora antes de hacerlo y acabar en el hospital. Su madre llorando el primer día, su padre regañándolo… Que idiota había sido._

 _Para su alivio eso no duraría mucho. Además estaba calmado en ese lugar, no había chicos que lo molestaran._

 _En esos momentos estaba dormido, o al menos eso intentaba, sus padres estaban a su lado creyendo al menor dormido pacíficamente._

 _-Mi pobre bebé…-Se lamentó la mujer recibiendo de su marido una mirada fastidiada._

 _-Mabel. No sé porque dices eso._

 _-¿Eh? ¡¿No has visto el estado de tu hijo?!_

 _-Sabía que esto pasaría ¿Sabes?_

 _Kendall no quiso abrir los ojos. Las discusiones de sus padres eran algo molestas, pero tenía demasiadas ganas de dormir como para abrir los ojos._

 _-No digas eso._

 _-Este niño es un fracaso, Mabel, afróntalo… Debiste abortar cuando pudiste._

 _-¡John! ¡No digas esas cosas sobre tu hijo!_

 _-Te dejé en claro que no quería tener más hijos._

 _-Cariño… sé que te molesta que haya perdido a la niña. Yo estaba emocionada ¿Lo recuerdas? Nuestra Kendall Jacqueline… Pero pudimos traer a otro niño a este mundo._

 _-Un niño que es un inútil. Sabes que no cambiaré de opinión con respecto al asunto, este niño es un error, ojalá este accidente lo hubiera matado._

 _Minutos después se retiraron, debían llenar unos papeles._

 _El joven de 12 años se reincorporó en su cama. No podía respirar… le dolía el pecho. Sin darse cuenta, lágrimas empezaron a caer desde sus ojos cafés. Se abrazó a sí mismo en pleno llanto ¿Cómo podía ser? Su padre lo detestaba, lo marcaba como error. Lo había comparado con una niña que ellos esperaron tener pero nunca llegó, le había… le había deseado la muerte, su propio padre ¿Qué había hecho mal? Se sentía horrible, no quería sentir, quería morirse si era lo que tanto le deseaban, no quería existir. Eso había sido la gota que rebalsó el vaso… sus compañeros, su ex novia, su hermano, su padre, su familia… Todos le habían apuñalado por la espalda._

 _-Por qué… ¿Por qué no simplemente me matan? Ojalá yo no hubiera nacido…- Hipaba entre sus lágrimas con el corazón lleno de dolor. Algo Se rompió en él ese día… Su confianza y su autoestima._

 _La depresión llegó rápido. No deseaba estar vivo, quería morir. Su decisión fue tan firme que se propuso a eso. Las enfermeras ya se preocupaban, él no comía, no bebía, no hablaba, se estaba poniendo más pálido, se marcaban sus ojeras por falta de sueño y perdía su esencia de vivo, parecía un no muerto, a veces lo encontraban aguantando la respiración pero fallando en su intento de ahogarse, lo peor era cuando prefería intentar el morir deshidratado y no bebía nada o vomitaba constantemente. Esto estaba muy mal, Kendall ya estaba al borde de morir y su madre se había enterado._

 _Pero… Cuando le dieron la noticia a sus padres, no pudo soportar la sonrisa tan cruel que su padre tenía ¿Iba a complacerlo dejándose morir? No esta vez… No quería rendirse._

 _Por suerte, consiguió mejorarse, eso se había propuesto._

 _Su última noche en el hospital entendió una cosa…_

 _-Todos… Todos son posibles traidores. Tus amigos, tu familia, los desconocidos… Todos tienen chance de odiarte. En esta vida o es matar, o morir… Nadie, nadie va a lastimarme si yo no confío en ellos- Una cínica sonrisa se expandió en su rostro. Había tomado una decisión._

 _Dejar morir al Kendall que fue alguna vez…_

 _Traer esta vez al nuevo, el que tendría tan congelado y duro el corazón que nadie lo heriría. Lo escondería, lo encadenaría, haría lo que fuese con tan de que nadie lo tocara._

 _Porque ser alguien cruel es bueno._

 _Después de todo… Los buenos nunca ganan ¿Cierto?_

 _ **Fin de flash back**_

Despertó, juraba por Dios que no pudo respirar por todo ese maldito sueño. Estaba sudando de los nervios y el corazón le iba a mil. Odiaba tanto esos recuerdos… Odiaba escuchar eso de nuevo. Se sintió más tranquilo cuando su amigo entre sueños lo abrazó. Su corazón empezó a calmarse, pero eso no evitaba que un sonrojo coloreara tenuemente sus mejillas.

Decidido a dormirse de una vez, se acurrucó en él y suspiró.

-Te necesito…

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **La wea, me tardé demasiado ;w; ¿Me extrañaban? Yo sé que sí 7u7**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, Dulce-Chan se despide, bay bay.**


End file.
